Hearts on Fire
by Maeth
Summary: Severus Snape wird schwer verletzt und von einem Muggle im Wald gefunden. Liebesgeschichte mit dramatischem Ende.
1. Der Überfall

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren, die ich in dieser Geschichte verwende, gehören mir nicht und ich stelle auch keinerlei kommerziellen Anspruch an sie. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling.

Der Titel dieser Geschichte stammt von dem Lied 'Hearts on Fire' von Hamerfall (ein wirklich tolles Lied, da solltet ihr mal rein hören^^) und auch daran stelle ich keinerlei Anspruch.

**Vorwort:**

Hier handelt es sich um eine Geschichte, die ich ungefähr vor 5 Jahren geschrieben, aber leider nie beendet habe, unter einem anderen Nick auf einer anderen Plattform (vielleicht findet da ja jemand noch die Original-Geschichte^^).

Warum aber schreibe ich jetzt diese alte Geschichte um? Wie erwähnt, sie ist sehr alt, lag mir aber immer am Herzen. Und es ist mir wieder einmal nach einer Liebesgeschichte mit dramatischem Ausgang.

Darum warne ich euch gleich: Diese Geschichte ist eine Liebesgeschichte! Sie kann durchaus schmalzig werden und zum Schluss wird's sicher zum heulen :)

Story-technisch spielt die Geschichte nach dem 4. Teil, kurz nachdem Voldemort zur Macht zurück gekehrt ist.

In meiner Geschichte arbeitet Snape NOCH nicht wieder für Voldemort, ist aber kurz davor. Sie spielt also in den 1, 2 Monaten zwischen 4. und 5. Teil.

Ich werde mich bemühen, nahe an der Story und an den Vorgaben zu bleiben, die uns J.K. für Snape und alle anderen gegeben hat, also alle in-Charakter zu beschreiben.

Sollte ich das einmal nicht schaffen, könntet ihr mir ja ein Kommentar hinterlassen, ich werde mich dann bemühen, das zu ändern!

Ich freue mich also immer über Kritik, wenn natürlich auch mehr über Lob ;)

Eine Bitte hätte ich noch: schreibt mir bitte sofort, wenn ich OOC sein sollte...

Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei meiner Geschichte,

Maeth

**Part 1: Der Überfall...**

„Ah! Verdammt...", fluchte Severus Snape und fiel auf seine Knie. Gerade noch konnte er sich mit seinen Händen abstützen, um nicht vollends ins Gras zu fallen. An seiner rechten Seite klaffte eine große, blutende Wunde, die den Blick auf das Fleisch unter seiner Haut gestattete.

Erst vor wenigen Minuten war er auf einen Todesser gestoßen, der gerade zu Voldemort zurück gekehrt war und fest entschlossen schien sofort jeden hin zu richten, der nicht wie er dem dunklen Lord ergeben war; daher war Snape nichts anderes als ein unwürdiger Verräter in seinen Augen.

Snape traf ihn durch einen Zufall auf ihn, als er sich dazu entschloss in einem kleinen Wald ein paar Kräuter und Wurzeln einzusammeln, die er für einen Trank brauchen könnte. Er sammelte diese Zutaten immer lieber selbst – er vertraute nur wenigen Leuten, die Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank verkauften und er brauchte die Kräuter möglichst bald.

Als er eine Stelle mit Dunkeldisteln fand, beugte er sich hinunter und wollte gerade ein paar pflücken, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, dass ihn aufhorchen ließ – es war eindeutig kein Tier...

Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und als er sich umdrehte, sah er eine schwarze Gestalt; sofort war ihm klar, dass er einem Todesser gegenüber stand. Gerade so konnte er zur Seite ausweichen, als auch schon ein hellblauer Strahl aus dem Zauberstab seines Feindes flog, der ihn auf der Seite traf und ihm ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus riss.

Den Schmerz, der langsam von seiner rechten Seite ausging, ignorierend, tat Snape einen weiteren Schritt zur Seite. Dies rettete ihn, denn so konnte er in einen anderen Wald apparieren, der ein gutes Stück weg war.

Nun kniete er neben einer kleinen Lichtung und spürte den Schmerz in seiner Seite immer mehr. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, einen unangenehmen metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Angestrengt lauschte er. Nichts. Nur ein paar Vögel, die ihre Meinung kund taten.

Snape jedoch erlaubte sich noch nicht aufzuatmen – noch war er nicht außer Gefahr, dazu kannte er die Todesser zu gut.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren; er wollte sich in die Nähe von Hogwarts apparieren – Madam Pomfrey würde ihn schon heilen können...

Seine Konzentration wurde unterbrochen, als er das warme Blut spürte, dass sein rechtes Bein hinunter ran. In einem Reflex presste er seine linke Hand auf die Wunde und versuchte, das Blut zurück zu halten – vergebens. Kurz darauf wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er kippte vorn über, auf den Waldboden.

'Nicht.... so....', waren seine letzten, verzweifelten Gedanken, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Wenige Meter weiter schnitt eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit einem schwarzen Zopf, der ihr bereits bis zu ihrem Ellbogen ging, Kräuter und Pilze mit einem kleinen Messer ab und legte diese in ihren Korb, den sie am linken Arm trug.

„Ich brauche noch... Hagiswurz...", murmelte sie, während sie danach Ausschau hielt.

Als sie auf einen kleinen Weg einbog, wo sie hoffte das Kraut zu finden, sah sie eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Sie erstarrte und beobachtete die Figur – sie rührte sich nicht. Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie näher – normalerweise verirrte sich nie jemand in den Teil dieses Waldes! Als sie näher kam, sah die das Blut, dass den Waldboden dunkel färbte.

„Oh nein!", schrie sie auf, ließ ihren Korb fallen und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie sah, wie schwer er verwundet war und sah die einzige Möglichkeit dem Fremden zu helfen, indem sie ihn möglichst schnell zu sich nach Hause brachte.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihr jedoch die rettende Idee: Ihre Schubkarre!

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder zurück mit der Schubkarre und bemühte sich, den Fremden zu sich zu bringen...

Einige Zeit später lag Snape in einem kleinen Haus in einer Lichtung. Das Haus hatte nur ein Stockwerk – nämlich das Erdgeschoss – und eine insgesamt runde Form mit runden Fenstern. Vor dem Haus stand eine Holzbank mit einem Holztisch und auf dem Briefkasten konnte man den Namen 'Artemis Clore' lesen.

Ging man die kleine Tür hinein, sah man rechts einen Kamin, mit ein paar Sesseln und einem Bücherregal daneben.

Links von der Tür war eine Küchenzeile mit allem, was das Herz begehrte und einem Tisch mit Sesseln in der Mitte.

Vor der Spüle stand Artemis, die aus einem Schrank eilig eine Schüssel nahm und frisch aufgekochtes Wasser hinein füllte. Sie nahm ein paar Handtücher und ging dann schnell zu dem Fremden, der in ihrem Bett lag - wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn ins ihr Bett zu bringen, kam ihr immer noch wie ein Wunder vor.

Zunächst stellte sie die Schüssel neben das Bett, hing die Handtücher über den Stuhl und betrachtete Snape. Artemis runzelte die Stirn. 'Was trägt er denn für seltsame Sachen...', dachte sie.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken. Vorsichtig machte sie sich daran, ihm seine Kleidung auszuziehen und legte seine Sachen auf den Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster. Sie beschloss, seine Taschen zu leeren und seine Kleidung später zu reinigen. Sie griff in seine Taschen und leerte diese. Was sie fand, waren ein Holzstab und ein paar Münzen, sowie ein paar Kräuter. All das legte sie in eine der Schubladen.

Kopfschüttelnd und sich wundernd über die seltsamen Sachen ging sie wieder zu ihrem Bett, nahm ein Handtuch und machte sich daran, seine Beine, Arme, Hände und die Wunde zu reinigen.

Snape gab immer wieder schmerzvolle Geräusche von sich, als Artemis seine Wunde berührte. Nach einiger Zeit richtete sie sich wieder auf und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Zufrieden sah sie auf den gereinigten Körper hinunter – aber noch war sie nicht fertig. Leise ging sie mit der Schüssel und den Handtüchern wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Bücherregal und begann, nach einem gewissen Buch zu suchen.

„Wo... ah, da ist es ja!"

Sie nahm das Buch 'Kräuter- und Naturheilkunde' aus dem Regal und begann nach einem Mittel oder Kräutern zu suchen, die ihm helfen könnten. Als sie fündig wurde – einen Trank und eine Salbe – machte sie sich schnell daran, diese zu kochen.

Als Artemis schließlich fertig war, nahm sie den Trank, die Salbe und Bandagen und ging zu Snape ins Zimmer. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett und hob seinen Kopf an.

In der einen Hand Snapes Kopf, in der anderen die Tasse mit dem Trank begann sie ihm diesen einzuflößen.

'Bitte, trink...', flehte sie.

Nach quälenden Sekunden, die sich wie Stunden anfühlten, schluckte der Mann den Trank. Als ein Großteil des Trankes herunten war, nahm sie die Salbe und strich sie ihm um die Wunde. Zuguterletzt bandagierte sie ihn noch, deckte ihn zu und stand dann erleichtert auf.

'Das ist leider alles, was ich im Moment für dich tun kann... Morgen kommt meine Freundin, die wird die helfen können. Du musst nur bis morgen durch halten...', flehte sie.

Ein letztes Mal betrachtete sie ihn, ließ den Trank und die Salbe stehen, drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihren Ohrensessel und nahm sich den Roman, den sie gerade las. Sie schlug das Buch auf und versuchte sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, sie verstand aber die Worte nicht, die sie las. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, zu dem Mann, der in ihrem Bett lag.

Irgendwann fielen ihr schließlich die Augen zu und sie schlief ein...


	2. Lilith

**Part 2: Lilith**

Es klopfte.

„Artemis?", tönte eine helle Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Es klopfte erneut.

Erschrocken schlug Artemis die Augen auf. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie gestern Abend wohl eingeschlafen war. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Als es wieder, diesmal länger klopfte, stand Artemis schließlich auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Guten Morgen!", sprach die Frau, die vor der Tür stand. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte schulterlange, braune Haare mit einigen Strähnen, die ihr vor ihre dunkelgrünen Augen hingen. Obwohl sie offensichtlich eine Zauberin war – sie trug einen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand, trug sie Muggle-Kleidung; eine schwarze Hose und ein braunes, eng anliegendes T-Shirt. In ihrer linken Hand trug sie eine Tasche.

„Ich...", begann diese Frau erneut, wurde aber von Artemis unterbrochen.

„Guten Morgen, Lilith.", sprach sie, sehr leise und bat Lilith herein.

Lilith runzelte ihre Stirn, während sie eintrat. „Was ist...?"

Schnell und in einem leisen Ton erklärte Artemis Lilith die ganze Situation, während diese sich hin setzte.

„... Und jetzt brauche ich deine Hilfe...", sagte sie zum Abschluss.

Lilith nickte und lächelte. „Natürlich helfe ich dir." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Lilith öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, sah hinein und erkannte, dass der Mann schlief. Sie ging hinein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig. Es roch unangenehm nach Schweiß und Blut, sowie nach dem Trank und der Salbe, die immer noch auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett standen.

Ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, setzte sie sich zu ihm ans Bett. Die schwarzen Haare des Mannes klebten an seinem Gesicht – nach dem Anblick und dem Geruch zu schließen hatte er die Nacht viel geschwitzt.

Vorsichtig strich ihm Lilith die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fühlte seine Stirn, um zu sehen, ob er noch Fieber hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er das Schlimmste überstanden.

Lilith atmete erleichtert auf, klappte die Decke auf und löste seinen Verband, um sich die Wunde etwas genauer an zu sehen. Die Wunde sah nicht schlecht aus, Artemis hatte ganz offensichtlich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Um dennoch auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab in kleinen Kreisen über die Wunde. Die restliche Wunde schloss sich und die Salbe säuberte sich anschließend von selbst.

Zufrieden lächelnd deckte sie ihn wieder zu, nahm die Bandagen und stand auf. Leise ging sie zur Tür, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Mann und ging dann hinaus.

„Und?", fragte Artemis gespannt.

Lilith lächelte und steckte den Zauberstab in ihre Hosentasche. „Er kommt auf jeden Fall durch. Ich habe den Rest der Wunde noch geheilt, aber er ist auf einem guten Weg. Jetzt sollte er nur noch schlafen und sich ausruhen..."

„Gott sei Dank!" Artemis atmete erleichtert auf.

Währenddessen ging Lilith zu dem Holztisch und setzte sich.

„Du hast mit dem Trank und der Salbe, die du gemacht hast, wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Hast du das Buch verwendet, dass ich dir gegeben habe?", fragte Lilith.

Artemis nickte. „Ja, das Buch hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen." Sie lächelte, erschrak dann jedoch. „Nein, wie unhöflich von mir! Ich habe dir ja noch gar nichts angeboten... Willst du Tee oder etwas zu essen?"

„Hmm... hast du vielleicht Scottish Blend?"

Artemis nickte, stand auf und machte sich daran, Wasser aufzusetzen.

Einige Stunden später schlug Severus Snape im Nebenzimmer seine Augen auf. Das erste, was er sah war nicht wie erwartet der Himmel mit etwas Wald, sondern eine Decke aus Holz.

'Was zur.... wo bin ich?', dachte er und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Als er an sich hinunter sag, erkannte er, dass seine Wunden versorgt worden waren. Er fühlte sich auch erstaunlich frisch und erholt...

Danach sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. 'Die Dinge hier lassen darauf schließen, dass ich bei einem Muggle bin... verdammt... aber eines ist ungewöhnlich: Muggle können eigentlich nicht heilen, zumindest nicht so gut... Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?'

Plötzlich bekam er einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf. Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf schlief er erschöpft wieder ein...

Ein paar Stunden später trank Lilith einen Schluck von ihrem Nachmittags-Tee und aß dazu ein paar Kekse.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder mal nach unserem Sorgenkind sehen...", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Danke.", erwiderte Artemis.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lilith die Tür und trat ein. Sie ging an das Bett heran, beugte sich über den Mann und fühlte wieder seine Stirn.

In diesem Moment spürte Snape im Halbschlaf, wie jemand seine Stirn berührte und er konnte einen angenehmen Rosenduft riechen. Dieser Duft erinnerte ihn an jemanden...

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah zu seinem Erstaunen tiefgrüne Augen, die ihm ebenso bekannt vor kamen...

Diesen Augen.... „Lily?", fragte er, immer noch im Halbschlaf.

Lilith ihrerseits sah in die dunklen Augen des Mannes, lächelte und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Lily hat mich schon länger niemand mehr genannt... mein Name ist Lilith. Lilith Nogard."

„Wo... bin ich?", fragte Snape und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.

„Sie sind im Haus meiner Freundin Artemis. Sie hat sie schwer verletzt im Wald gefunden."

Snape nickte.

„Sie scheinen sich gut erholt zu haben, ich würde ihnen aber raten, dass sie noch liegen bleiben. Noch sind sie nicht wieder ganz fit..."

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass SIE beurteilen können, wie es mir geht."

„Ach nein?" Lilith hob ihrerseits ihre rechte Augenbraue. „Gut, dann stehen sie mal auf."

Snape sah sie an, ohne irgendeine Regung zu zeigen. 'Ich höre doch auf keine Frau...', dachte er. Andererseits wollte er möglichst schnell zurück nach Hogwarts also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig...

Also schlug er die Decke beiseite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett – er achtete jedoch genau darauf, dass Lilith nicht seinen Unterarm und damit das dunkle Mal sehen konnte; man konnte ja nie vorsichtig und skeptisch genug sein. Nachdem er seine Beine schließlich aus dem Bett hatte, stand er vorsichtig auf.

Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, er biss aber die Zähne zusammen und blieb stehen.

„Erstaunlich, sie stehen sogar noch. Sie müssen sehr zäh sein...", sagte Lilith anerkennend und lächelte. „Heben sie mal ihren rechten Arm."

Es widerstrebte Snape immer noch das zu tun, was diese Frau ihm sagte, nach einem kurzen Zögern aber hob er schließlich den Arm.

„Mh-hmm...", murmelte Lilith und fuhr seine Verletzung mit zwei Fingern entlang.

Snape atmete hörbar ein, als sie ihn berührte.

„Gut... in 2 bis 3 Tagen sind sie wieder so fit, dass sie ohne Gefahr gehen können. Jetzt wäre es noch zu gefährlich... sie könnten zusammen brechen und das wollen wir doch nicht.", sagte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Wütend ausatmend senkte Snape den Arm wieder. „Zusammenbrechen... lächerlich.", murmelte er.

„Nun gut... wenn sie wollen können sie sich wieder hinlegen, etwas schlafen, zu uns ins Wohnzimmer kommen – dort...", sie deutete auf einen Kasten „... liegt frische Kleidung, da ihre andere noch etwas... blutig ist. Ihre persönlichen Gegenstände hat Artemis in die oberste Schublade gegeben. Sie können aber auch duschen, wenn sie wollen. Das Badezimmer ist dort hinten..." Sie zeige auf eine Tür am Ende des Zimmers.

Lilith lächelte ihn an.

„Wir werden sehen...", sprach Snape mit einem unverändert kühlen Blick.

Sein gegenüber seufzte. „Gut..." Sie drehte sich schließlich um und ging hinaus.

Snape sah ihr noch einige Zeit nach – so etwas wie sie hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt! Aber ihre Augen... er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, beschloss er, erst einmal zu duschen. Er ging zu dem Kasten – seine Seite schmerzte bei jedem Schritt. Er nahm die Kleidung, die ihm zurecht gelegt wurde – eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln - und öffnete die Schublade, in der seine Sachen liegen sollten. Er fand seinen Zauberstab und das Geld, dass er bei sich gehabt hatte.

'Sie können nur Muggle sein... alleine die Kleidung, die sie mir gegeben haben, lässt schon darauf schließen.'

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, lies das Geld aber noch liegen. Danach ging er zu der Tür und ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen.

„Und?", fragte Artemis wieder gespannt.

„Er ist wach." Lilith atmete wütend aus.

„Was ist denn?"

„Er ist seltsam...", antwortete Lilith und schilderte ihrer Freundin, was in dem Zimmer eben vorgefallen ist.


	3. Tage der Erholung

**Part 3: Tage der Erholung**

Der erste Tag verging schnell – Artemis und Lilith schilderten Snape wo er war, wer sie waren, wie sie ihn gefunden und gesund gepflegt hatten. Lilith ihrerseits ließ natürlich aus, dass sie eine Hexe war und ihn mit Magie geheilt hatte. Sie wollten es bei der Version belassen, dass hauptsächlich Artemis ihn allein durch Muggle-Medizin geheilt hatte.

Gerade sind die drei mit dem Essen fertig geworden.

„Ich räume dann mal ab.", sagte Artemis, stand auf, nahm das Geschirr und räumte es ab.

„Danke.", sagte Lilith und lächelte, Snape seinerseits sagte nichts.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Kamin. Rechts davon sah er ein Bücherregal und las die Titel:

'Alchemie vom 15. Jahrhundert bis heute'

'Heilung einfach gemacht'

'Von Heiltränken bis Liebeszauber'

'Das Wissen der Alten'

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. 'Ich scheine in einem sehr alternativen Haushalt gelandet zu sein...', dachte er. Plötzlich jedoch blieb sein Blick bei einem Buch hängen, dass nicht in die Reihe zu passen schien:

'Moderne Zaubertrankkunde' von O. P. Guillard.

Snapes Blick blieb bei diesem Buch hängen. Wie konnte das sein? Wie kam ein Buch seines alten Zaubertrank-Professors in einen offensichtlichen Muggle-Haushalt?

Lilith hatte bemerkt, dass er bei den Büchern stehen geblieben war. Sie stand also auf und ging zu ihm.

„Sie interessieren sich für diese Bücher?"

„Woher haben sie dieses Buch?", fragte er direkt und griff sich das Buch von Guillard.

„Das? Das... habe ich einmal in einem Antiquitäten-Laden gekauft." Ihre Antwort entsprach sogar der Wahrheit, denn dieses Buch war eigentlich vergriffen und sie war froh, dass sie es in einem Antiquitäten-Laden gefunden hatte, allerdings in keinem Muggle-Laden...

Snape runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Vermutlich wusste sie ohnehin nichts damit anzufangen.... er stellte das Buch wieder zurück.

„Nun, sie können sich gerne weiter umsehen, wenn sie wollen.", sagte Lilith, setzte sich anschließend auf die Couch neben dem Kamin und nahm das Buch, dass sie sich mitgenommen hatte zu Hand. Sie schlug es da auf, wo sie zuletzt aufgehört hatte zu lesen und versuchte weiter zu lesen.

Snape beobachtete Lilith einige Zeit lang. Ihre Augen, ihre Haare... sie hatte soviel mit Lily gemeinsam...

Lilith spürte seine Blicke.

'Er ist schon unhöflich... spricht so wenig, wenn er mal was sagt ist er unfreundlich und jetzt sieht er mich auch noch so an.. und ich weiß noch nicht einmal seinen Namen!', dachte sie und sah auf, als sie etwas neben sich merkte.

Der Mann hatte sich neben sie gesetzt.

„Was lesen sie gerade?", fragte er.

Lily klappte das Buch zu, nachdem sie ein Lesezeichen hinein gelegt hatte. „Ein Buch über... ein paar Tiere."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Tiere?"

„Ja, Fabelwesen. Drachen, Einhörner..", sagte Lilith. Der Mann nickte und sah weg. Innerlich atmete sie auf – gerade rechtzeitig war ihr das Muggle-Wort für diese magischen Wesen noch eingefallen.

„Sie interessieren sich für diese Wesen?", fragte er schließlich und sah ihr in die Augen.

Lilith nickte. „Ja, ich... arbeite gewissermaßen mit ihnen."

„Was arbeiten sie?" Ihr Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin Lehrerin. Oder besser: ich werde bald unterrichten." Sie lächelte. „Und sie?"

Snape zögerte. „Ich unterrichte auch. An einer Schule."

„Was sind ihre Fächer?", fragte Lilith interessiert und legte das Buch beiseite.

Snape überlegte. Wie hießen das Muggle-Wort für Zaubertränke...

„Chemie.", sagte er schließlich, als es ihm doch noch einfiel.

„Interessant! Ich meinerseits habe auch einmal Chemie unterrichtet und außerdem unterrichte ich Biologie.", sagte Lilith und lächelte. Sie drehte ihren Oberkörper zu ihm und legte ihren rechten Arm auf die Lehne der Couch, sodass sie besser mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Snape nickte, mehr oder weniger interessiert. Was kümmerte ihn schon, wer dieser Muggle war und was sie interessant fand?

Danach folge Schweigen.

'Er ist auch nicht gerade gesprächig...', dachte Lilith enttäuscht und widmete sich in ihren Gedanken schon wieder ihrem Buch.

„Severus Snape.", sagte Snape plötzlich.

„Bitte?" Lilith sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich hatte ihnen meinen Namen noch nicht gesagt. Nun wissen sie ihn.", erwiderte er kühl.

Lilith lächelte. „Der Name passt zu ihnen."

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen.

Schweigen.

„Wie haben sie sich eigentlich diese Verletzung zugezogen?", brach Lilith schließlich das Schweigen.

Snape zögerte. „Ein wildes Tier hat mich angefallen."

„Ein wildes Tier?", fragte sie und sah ihn skeptisch an.

'Es gibt in diesem Wald keine wilden Tiere.. zumindest keine so großen, die einen erwachsenen Mann so verletzen können...', dachte sie.

„Ja.", erwiderte Snape nur.

'Offensichtlich will er nicht sagen, was passiert ist... nun gut, wenn er meint..'

„Na immerhin sind sie ja jetzt wieder auf dem besten Weg der Besserung!" Lilith lächelte.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie Artemis, die die Wohnung auf Vordermann brachte.

Snape und Lilith sprachen noch etwas, als dann plötzlich die Uhr an der Wand elf mal schlug.

„Schon so spät! Sie sollten ins Bett. Und ich auch!" Lilith lachte.

Snape zeigte keine Reaktion. Warum erdreistete sich diese Frau immer noch ihm Befehle zu erteilen?

„Gut, dann auf!" Lilith stand auf und wartete, bis Snape es ihr gleich getan hatte. „Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke."

Lilith nickte. „Dann schlafen sie gut und bis morgen." Ihre Augen trafen sich und Snape wurde wieder an Lily erinnert...

Nach kurzer Zeit brach Lilith den Augenkontakt ab und räusperte sich. „Gut, dann...", murmelte sie und drehte sich um.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Als sie hörte, dass er seine Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich.

'Warum lande ich immer bei diesen seltsamen Typen?'

Sie seufzte und schlug noch einmal das Buch auf, dass sie zuvor gelesen hatte.

Kurz darauf kam Artemis zu ihr.

„Na?", fragte sie und lächelte Lilith an.

„Was na?" Lilith legte erneut das Buch weg. Offenbar kam sie heute nicht mehr zum Lesen.

„Er ist doch nett, oder?"

„Nett? Was ist an dem nett?"

Artemis lachte. „Ach, tu doch nicht so. Ich kenne dich, du findest ihn doch auch nett!"

„Nein, finde ich nicht. Er ist... seltsam... und lügt offensichtlich wegen seiner Verletzung. Ein wildes Tier, ich bitte dich. In diesem kleinen Wald gibt es keine Tiere, die ihn so schwer verwunden können.", erwiderte Lilith.

„Ich weiß... ich habe gehört, was ihr gesprochen habt..."

„Aber ich kann mich ja ganz gut verteidigen. Nur im Notfall, natürlich...", sagte Lilith noch schnell, als sie den bösen Blick von Artemis sah.

„Er ist unser Gast, also lass uns seinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich gestalten.", erwiderte diese und Lilith nickte.

Die beiden lachten und scherzten noch etwas und gingen schließlich auch zu Bett.

Einige Zeit stand Snape noch an der Tür und belauschte ihr Gespräch. Sie glaubte ihm also nicht. Dies wunderte ihn aber nicht, er fand seine Geschichte auch nicht überzeugend. Er würde ohnehin bald hier weg sein – er wollte nicht länger als nötig bei diesen Muggles sein...

Nach Kurzem zog sich Snape dann auch aus, legte sich ins Bett und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die drei beim Frühstück – gerade waren sie fertig geworden.

„Sie sagten gestern, dass sie Chemiker sind, oder?", fragte Lilith Snape, als sie gerade die Teller zusammen sammelte und zur Spüle brachte.

„Ja, warum?", erwiderte Snape und runzelte seine Stirn.

„Nun, ich wollte heute etwas in den Wald und ein paar Kräuter sammeln – viele sind Artemis aus gegangen, als sie ihre Salbe gemischt hat."

Artemis nickte zustimmend.

„... und ich dachte, sie wollen vielleicht mit kommen – frische Luft würde ihnen sicher nicht schaden.", fuhr Lilith fort und lächelte.

Snape sah ihr wieder in die Augen und nickte. „Warum nicht..", erwiderte er kühl.

„Und sollten sie doch zusammen klappen, kann Lilith sie ja auffangen.", sagte Artemis und lachte.

Auch Lilith stimmte mit ins Lachen ein, ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape.

'Er ist auch nicht gerade sehr humorvoll... der absolute Traummann...', dachte Lilith, verdrehte innerlich die Augen und seufzte.

Wenig später waren Lilith und Snape gemeinsam im Wald und suchten nach der Arongablume, um daraus einen Extrakt zu gewinnen.

„Wir suchen die Arongablume. Wissen sie, wie die aussieht?", fragte Lilith.

Snape nickte. „Natürlich."

„Gut!" Danach drehte Lilith sich um und suchte am Boden nach der Blume.

„Gefunden.", sprach plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

Lilith erschrak und griff sich auf die Brust. „Sie haben mich erschrocken!", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Snape um.

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen und legte die Blume in den Korb, den Lilith trug.

„Gut, dann können wir ja...", sprach sie, drehte sich um und tat einen Schritt nach vorne, als sie plötzlich einen Widerstand an ihrem Fuß spürte. Sie hatte die Wurzel am Boden übersehen und nun hatte sich ihr Fuß darin verfangen. Bevor Lilith reagieren konnte spürte sie, dass sie fiel und und zog schnell schützend ihre Hand vors Gesicht.

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass Snape ihre linke Hand nahm und sie davon abhielt zu Boden zu fallen. Schnell und sicher zog er sie zu sich.

„Wie war das? SIE fangen MICH auf, sollte ich zusammen klappen?", sagte Snape abschätzig, und hielt sie in seinem festen Griff.

Lilith bemerkte wie schnell ihr Herz schlug. „Ich..."

„Jetzt ist es wohl anders herum...", sagte Snape leise und zog sie näher zu sich.

Schnell tat Lilith einen Schritt zurück und entzog sich so seinem Griff.

„Wir... sollten wieder zurück. Immerhin haben wir ja jetzt alles, was wir brauchen...", sagte sie, den Blick abgewandt; schnell strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

'Gott was mache ich denn da? Ich verhalte mich ja wie ein Schulmädchen...'

„Dann gehen wir.", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber kühl und ging voraus.

Zu Hause wartete Artemis schon auf sie.

„Habt ihr alles gefunden?", fragte sie fröhlich. Gerade schob sie einen Kuchen ins Rohr.

„J-ja...", erwiderte Lilith, immer noch etwas verstört und stellte den Korb auf dem Tisch ab.

„Stimmt was nicht? Du bist so blass... Setz dich besser hin!", sagte Artemis und drückte Lilith auf den Stuhl. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Snape lachte abschätzig und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

„Ich... bin gefallen.", murmelte Lilith, immer noch etwas verstört.

„Gefallen? Gott, ist was passiert? Hast du dich verletzt? Zeig mal her!"

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert.", erwiderte Lilith und entzog sich dem Griff von Artemis. „Es geht mir gut!"

Artemis hob eine Augenbraue. „Sicher?"

„Ja. Es ist nur..." Lilith senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „... dieser Mann. Severus."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Artemis setzte sich nun auch und sah Lilith besorgt an.

Diese biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und blickte auf den Boden. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie Artemis wirklich erzählen sollte, was eben passiert war, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Ach nichts..." Sie stand auf.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst...", sagte Artemis und seufzte. „Ich kann dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen. Wenn du dich hinlegen willst, kannst du das machen, es gibt später Tee und Kuchen."

Lilith nickte, ging in das Gästezimmer und legte sich nieder – in ihren Gedanken bei diesem seltsamen Severus...

Dieser öffnete nach einer halben Stunde nachdem Lilith aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, die Tür wieder. Er hatte sich im Bad frisch gemacht und sah nun, dass Artemis alleine am Küchentisch saß und die Kräuter und Wurzeln zurecht schnitt, die er und Lilith eben gesammelt hatten.

Artemis sah auf, als sich die Tür hinter Snape schloss. Sie lächelte.

„Ah, setzen sie sich doch! Lilith hat sich etwas hin gelegt."

Snape nickte und setzte sich.

„Möchten sie etwas? Kuchen und Tee gibt es etwas später – der ist leider noch nicht fertig."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut...", murmelte Artemis und wandte sich wieder ihren Wurzeln zu. Diese Situation war ungewohnt für sie – sie hatte selten Gäste in ihrem Haus und noch viel seltener einen Mann...

Snape stand auf und sah sich etwas in der Küche um. Schließlich sah er ihren Zutatenschrank – wenn man dies so nennen konnte. Mugglearbeit... Snape konnte es sich nicht anders erklären – er war in einem schrecklichen Zustand.

So etwas geschah also, wenn man Muggle auf Kräuter los lässt... grauenhaft!

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Artemis unbeholfen eine Alraune schnitt.

„Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen...", sagte er genervt – so ging das doch nicht weiter!

Er ging wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches und setze sich.

„J-ja, bitte!", sagte Artemis erstaunt, stand auf und reichte Snape ein Brett und etwas zu schneiden. „Sie können einfach..."

„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss.", unterbrach Snape sie, nahm die noch nicht geschnittene Alraune und begann, sie in Stücke zu schneiden.

Schweigen trat ein.

„Wissen sie, die Alraunen entfalten ihre Wirkung viel besser, wenn sie sie in kleine Würfel schneiden und dann einlegen. Haben sie ein neutrales Öl bei sich?", fragte Snape nach einiger Zeit.

Artemis nickte überrascht, stand auf und reichte ihm das Öl. Sie hatte aufgehört selbst zu schneiden und beobachtete ihn stattdessen fasziniert.

Snape war in seinem Element – Zutaten für Tränke zu präparieren, das konnte er gut. Er nahm sich eine Wurzel nach der anderen und erklärte Artemis immer wieder was sie zu tun hatte.

Artemis ihrereseits lauschte gebannt, was Snape ihr zu sagen hatte...

Einige Zeit später kam Lilith wieder in die Küche.

„Hallo! Ah, ihr seid schon dabei die Kräuter zu präparieren?", fragte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Snape unterbrach augenblicklich seine Erklärungen und schnitt schweigend weiter.

Artemis sah Lilith böse an. 'Er hat mit gerade alles so schön erklärt... er hat sich mir gegenüber gerade geöffnet! Wäre Lilith nur nicht runter gekommen... dann wären wir immer noch alleine.', dachte sie.

„Ich hole den Kuchen....", murmelte Artemis wütend und verließ den Tisch.


	4. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Reditus Mortis: Vielen Dank für das nette Kommentar^^ Es freut mich, wenn meine Story gelesen wird und wenn sie jemandem gefällt! Hier ist auch schon der nächste Teil ;) Viel Spaß!

**Part 4: Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht**

Am selben Abend saß Artemis auf der Bank vor ihrem Haus, sah in den Wald und ging ihren Gedanken nach.  
Lilith hatte den Tisch abgeräumt – Snape übernahm heute den Abwasch, mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Lilith hatte ihn gebeten, das heute einmal zu machen, da sonst immer Artemis oder sie das erledigten. Snape hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt, stand jetzt bei der Spüle und erledigte seine Arbeit.

Nun ging Lilith vor die Tür und setzte sich neben Artemis.  
„Na?", fragte Lilith und sah sie lächelnd an.  
Artemis jedoch sagte nur ein „Hmm..." und sah weiter geradeaus in den Wald – Lilith ignorierend.  
„Können wir reden?"  
„Du redest doch schon." Artemis sah weiter nach vorne.  
„Kannst du mich bitte mal ansehen?", erwiderte Lilith, ihr Ton wurde nun schon schärfer.  
Langsam drehte Artemis ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Lilith an. „Zufrieden?"  
Lilith seufzte. „Gut, also: was ist los mit dir?"  
„Was soll mit mir los sein? Es ist nichts." Artemis sah wieder zur Seite.  
„Ich kenne dich inzwischen schon lange genug. Du hast irgendwas, das sehe ich doch. Also, was ist los?", fragte Lilith und verschränkte ihre Arme.  
Artemis zögerte. Sollte sie es Lilith erzählen was mit ihr los ist? Ach nein, sie würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen... So schwieg sie.  
Lilith verdrehte ihre Augen. „Gut, wenn du nicht reden WILLST, bitte. Sei weiter beleidigt und eine unglaublich unangenehme Gastgeberin. Und das finde nicht nur ich, das merkst du doch schon daran, wie sich Severus verhält."

Snape horchte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
Er stellte ein paar Kräuter in das Regal zurück und ging dann zu einem Fenster. Er öffnete es einen Spalt und konnte er die beiden nicht nur sehen, sondern auch hören, was die beiden besprachen.

„Ach, jetzt nennst du ihn schon Severus?", murmelte Artemis abschätzig.  
„Ja, wir haben uns vorhin das 'Du' angeboten, während du beleidigt in deinem Zimmer gesessen bist."  
Artemis funkelte Lilith kurz böse an und sah dann wieder weg.  
„Gut, jetzt reicht es.", sagte Lilith und stand auf. „Wenn du nicht reden willst, kann man nichts machen. Ich mache mir heute einen netten Abend, wenn du jetzt rumspinnen willst, meinetwegen."  
Danach drehte Lilith sich um und ging wieder zurück ins Haus.

Als Snape sah, dass sich Lilith erhob und wieder in das Haus kam, drehte er sich schnell um und widmete sich wieder dem Zutatenregal – jemanden zu belauschen war immer unhöflich, sicher auch bei Muggles.  
Er hörte, wie Lilith die Tür öffnete und hinter ihn trat.  
„Severus?", hörte er ihre Stimme und drehte sich um.  
Snape hatte fast schon wieder vergessen, dass sie sich erst kurz vorhin das Du angeboten hatten.  
„Ja?"  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Lilith spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.  
„Ich... muss dich noch einmal untersuchen... um sicher zu gehen...", sprach sie und sah ihm weiter in die Augen.  
Snape nickte, mit dem Gedanken, dass er hoffentlich bald gehen könnte, wenn sie hin nur noch einmal untersuchen würde.  
Lilith brach dann den Augenkontakt und sah zur Seite. „Gut, dann..."  
„Dann wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn ich meinen Oberkörper frei mache."  
„Das wäre schonmal ein guter Anfang, ja." Lilith lachte.  
Snape zog ohne jegliche emotionale Reaktion sein Hemd aus – wie immer darauf achtend, dass sie nicht sein Mal an seinem linken Unterarm sah. Er drehte sich, sodass sie seine rechte Seite sehen konnte und hob den Arm.  
Lilith begann ihn schließlich zu untersuchen. Sie berührte seine Wunde und Snape lief ein wohliger Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er ihre leichten Berührungen spürte.  
Dann erhob sich Lilith wieder und lächelte.  
„Gut, du kannst morgen...", begann sie, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie sich die Haustür öffnete.  
Schnell drehten sich sowohl sie als auch Snape um und sahen Artemis in der Tür stehen. Ihr Blick war eine Mischung aus Schock und schlichter Enttäuschung.  
„Ah, Artemis. Ich habe gerade...", begann Lilith, Artemis unterbrach sie jedoch, als sie ihre Hand hob.  
„Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen. Ich verstehe schon...." Sie drehte sich weg und ging an den beiden vorbei ins Badezimmer.  
Lilith bildete sich ein eine kleine Träne in ihren Augen zu sehen, war sich aber sobald sie weg war schon nicht mehr sicher.

Snape drehte sich weg und zog sich wieder sein Hemd an. Als er damit fertig war, blickte er zu Lilith und sah, dass sie ihren Blick immer noch in die Richtung gerichtet hatte, in die Artemis vorhin gegangen war. Snape runzelte seine Stirn und beobachtete Lilith noch kurz.

'Was hat sie? Das kann es ja wohl nicht sein, so unglaublich unfreundlich zu sein... aber bitte. Wenn sie meint, dann soll sie mit ihrer seltsamen Art glücklich werden.', dachte Lilith, spürte dann aber einen Blick auf sich.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie direkt in Snapes Augen und ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller.

„Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?", fragte Snape.  
„Vorhin...?" Lilith überlegte kurz, das brachte sie nun völlig aus dem Konzept. „Ach ja, natürlich! Ich wollte dir sagen, dass deine Wunde sehr gut aussieht. Du kannst morgen wieder nach Hause." Sie lächelte.  
Snape seinerseits nickte nur. „Gut." Endlich kann er nach Hause und wieder hier weg...  
„Vielleicht solltest du deine Sachen zusammen suchen. Wenn Artemis wieder aus dem Bad kommt, wird sie dir sicher deine Kleidung geben, wenn du sie danach fragst.", sagte Lilith.  
Snape nickte wieder. „Das werde ich machen.", sprach er und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Lilith sah ihm nach...

Während Snape in seinem Zimmer seine Sachen zusammen packte, stand Lilith in der Küche und räumte ein paar Sachen hin und her, hauptsächlich, damit sie sich keine Gedanken über Artemis oder Snape machen und sich ihrer Gefühle klar werden musste.  
Irgendwann zwischen dem Wegräumen einer Tasse und eines Glases hörte Lilith die Badezimmertür aufgehen und sich wieder schließen. Sie wusste, dass Artemis aus dem Bad gekommen war, dachte aber gar nicht daran sich umzudrehen. Wenn Artemis nicht mit ihr reden wollte – sie würde sie nicht noch einmal dazu zwingen. Sie hörte weiter, wie Artemis den Gang entlang und in ihr Schlafzimmer ging.

Kurz nachdem Lilith mit dem Spülen fertig war, kam Snape wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
Lilith drehte sich um. „Und, hast du alles gepackt?", fragte sie.  
Snape nickte. „Soviel hatte ich ja nicht."  
„Stimmt...", sagte Lilith und als wieder einmal Schweigen drohte aufzukommen, fragte sie: „Ich wollte mich eigentlich gerade mit einem Glas Wein zum Kamin setzen, aber wenn du willst, dann könnten wir uns beide da hin setzen, so als eine Art Abschied..."  
Snape überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Warum nicht?"

Daraufhin nahmen die beiden jeweils ein Weinglas und eine Flasche zum Kamin, begannen zu reden und zu trinken.

„Dann hast du also heute Mittag Artemis dabei geholfen, ihre Kräuter zu präparieren?", fragte Lilith, nachdem sich die beiden schon einige Zeit unterhalten hatten.  
Snape nickte. „Dieser Schrank war einfach in keinem zumutbaren Zustand, wenn man mit Kräutern arbeiten will."  
Lilith nickte. „Ich hatte auch vor, ihn jetzt auf Vordermann zu bringen, aber es ist ja auch etwas dazwischen gekommen..." Sie lachte. Langsam merkte sie, wie sie angetrunkener wurde und ihr der Alkohol ins Gehirn stieg. Auf der anderen Seite merkte sie auch, dass sich Severus ihr gegenüber langsam öffnete, was sie sehr freute.  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Muss ich mich jetzt rechtfertigen?"  
„Ach, ist schon in Ordnung."; sagte Lilith und lachte.

Inzwischen waren sie schon bei der zweiten Flasche Wein angelangt.

Artemis kam nach einiger Zeit wieder aus dem Zimmer und hörte, wie sich Snape und Lilith unterhielten. Sie schloss ihre Tür sehr leise und blieb so stehen, dass die beiden sie unmöglich vom Kamin aus sehen konnten, sie aber alles hören konnte.  
Sie musste wissen, was die beiden miteinander redeten...

„Das war auch immer in meiner Schulzeit ein Problem. Auch wenn es dann die letzten Jahre besser wurde...", erzählte Lilith.  
Snape nickte, während Lilith sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Gott, ich glaube ich habe schon viel zuviel getrunken... mein Gesicht ist sicher schon ganz rot...", sagte Lilith wieder und drehte sich zu Snape.  
Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein."

Die beiden sahen sich wieder in die Augen und während Lilith in seine dunklen Augen sah, sah Snape wieder die Augen von Lily Evans.  
Ohne viel nachzudenken, beugte er sich vor, griff mit seiner rechten Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht etwas an und gab ihr langen einen Kuss, den Lilith zärtlich erwiderte.

Artemis ging währenddessen ein Stück nach vorne, weil sie die beiden nicht mehr gut hören konnte. Da sah sie, wie sich die beiden küssten.  
„Nein...", murmelte sie und merkte, wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten und ihr die Sicht versperrten. Als sie blinkte rannten ihr die Tränen die Wangen runter.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen gar nicht weg, sie wollte nur weg. So dachte sie gar nicht weiter nach, sondern lief durch die Küche hinaus und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Gerade als Lilith ihre Arme auf Snapes Schulter legen wollte, um den Kuss zu verlängern, hörte sie, wie Artemis weinend hinaus rannte und die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Lilith schreckte auf und wich zurück.  
„Artemis?", murmelte sie.  
„Was?", fragte Snape und sah Lilith schief an.  
„Das... das war gerade Artemis. Sie ist gerade aus der Tür hinaus... mitten in der Nacht!" Lilith rückte ein Stück von Snape weg, mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Es wird ihr schon nichts passieren.", sagte Snape und hob seine Augenbrauen.  
„Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte Lilith besorgt. Sie war inzwischen ein gutes Stück von Snape weg.  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Dann warten wir. Sie wird bald zurück kommen und wenn nicht..." Snape brach ab.  
„Was wenn nicht?"  
Dann schwiegen die beiden aber.

Einige Zeit später war Artemis noch immer nicht zurück gekommen.  
Lilith hatte inzwischen die Gläser und den Wein weg geräumt. Die beiden wechselten nur ein paar Worte, sie warteten beide auf Artemis. Auch ihren Kuss besprachen sie nicht mehr.  
Irgendwann war es dann genug für Lilith. „Ich gehe sie jetzt suchen. Das dauert mir zu lange..." Sie fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und sah aus dem Fenster. „Kommst du mit?"  
Snape zögerte, ging dann aber zur Tür. „Ja."  
'Immerhin hat Artemis mich geheilt...', dachte er. 'Ich sollte ihnen helfen, auch wenn sie Muggle sind... oder beeinträchtigt mich der Kuss von eben?' Snape verdrängte den Gedanken, er wollte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken...  
Lilith lächelte und nickte dankbar. „Gut, denn vier Augen sehen besser als zwei... Ich hole nur schnell meine Jacke..."  
Sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie ihren schwarzen Mantel an, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und große Taschen hatte. Dann sah sie sich noch einmal um.  
Nach kurzem Zögern steckte sie dann ihren Zauberstab in ihre Manteltasche – nur für den Notfall.  
Snape tat währenddessen dasselbe – er nahm eine Jacke, die er von Artemis bekommen hatte und nahm seinen Zauberstab, ebenfalls für den Notfall.

Einige Zeit später waren die beiden tief im Wald.  
'Verdammt, es ist viel zu dunkel...', dachte Lilith, hin und her gerissen, ob sie sich mit einem Zauber helfen sollte oder nicht.  
Sie gingen einige Schritte tiefer in den Wald, als Lilith plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch hörte, das eindeutig nicht von Snape kam.  
„Was...?", flüsterte sie und zog wie im Reflex ihren Zauberstab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte Snape und zog automatisch ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.  
'Jetzt reicht es...', dachte Lilith und sprach: „Lumos!"  
Ein helles Licht kam von ihrem Zauberstab und erleuchtete die Gegend um die beiden herum.

Snape starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
'Sie... sie ist eine Hexe?', dachte er, völlig geschockt.  
„Ich erkläre dir alles später, jetzt müssen wir Artemis finden.", sagte sie und nahm Snape am Handgelenk. Dieser jedoch riss sich los.  
„Du bist eine Hexe. Natürlich... wie hättet ihr mich sonst heilen können... und das Buch von Guillard? Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lilith runzelte ihre Stirn. „W... wie bitte?"  
Snape hob nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und sah Lilith durchdringend an.  
Diese starrte nur verdutzt auf den Zauberstab. „Du... du bist..."  
„Ein Zauberer, ja.", sagte Snape düster.  
Lilith hob ihre linke Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das... das ist jetzt sehr viel, können wir darüber später reden? Wir müssen Artemis helfen, denn ja, sie IST ein Muggle!", sprach sie und drehte sich um.  
Snape sagte nichts weiter, als „Lumos", worauf ebenfalls ein Licht aus seinem Zauberstab kam.

Sie suchten die Gegend weiter nach Artemis ab.  
Irgendwann fanden sie sie dann auch – zitternd an einem Baum sitzend.  
„Oh Gott, Artemis!", rief Lilith auf und stürzte zu ihr.  
Artemis saß in Tränen aufgelöst neben einem Baum, zitterte und konnte kaum ein ganzes Wort sprechen.  
„I-i... ich...", stotterte sie.  
„Nein, sag nichts. Severus und ich si-"  
Das war das letzte das Artemis hörte, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	5. Abschied?

Es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Zuerst muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet... ich hatte unglaublichen Stress in der Uni und bin entweder nicht zum schreiben gekommen oder das, was ich geschrieben habe, war nicht gut...

Jetzt ist aber meine stressbedingte Schreibblockade überwunden und es gibt ein neues Kapitel^^

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich habe euch durch die Pause nicht als Leser verloren... natürlich hoffe ich auch immer, neue Leser mit dem neuen Kapitel anzusprechen.

Jetzt aber genug der Worte, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen^^

Liebe Grüße,

Maeth

**Part 5: Abschied...?**

Nach einem wirren Traum von langen dunklen Gängen, die nirgendwohin zu führen schienen, außer in weitere Dunkelheit, schlug Artemis plötzlich ihre Augen auf. Ihr Herz raste und sie bemerkte, dass sie vollkommen verschwitzt war.

„Artemis?", hörte sie ihren Namen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen – bei der Bewegung durchfuhr jedoch ein stechender Schmerz ihren Kopf und sie fiel wieder ins Bett zurück.

„Artemis, du darfst dich noch nicht bewegen! Du musst dich noch ausruhen..."

Lilith tauchte vor ihrem Gesicht auf – sie hatte dunkle Augenringe; es schien, als hätte sie schon länger nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Was... was ist passiert?", fragte Artemis.

„Du bist in... in den Wald gelaufen. Ohne Jacke, darum warst du auch ziemlich unterkühlt, als Severus und ich...", Lilith brach ab und sah zur Seite.

Auch Artemis sah weg. Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah Lilith wieder lächelnd an.

„Immerhin habt ihr mich dann gefunden!"

Lilith nickte langsam. „Ja..."  
Artemis runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was ist los?"  
„Ich wollte... ach, Artemis es tut mir so Leid!"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Braucht es nicht. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war nur... eifersüchtig." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Lächerlich, nicht wahr?"  
„Nein, ist es nicht." Lilith lächelte. „Weißt du was? Ruh' dich noch etwas aus, ich mache uns Tee. Okay?"

Artemis nickte. „Gerne!" Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Nein, du bleibst liegen und ruhst dich mal schön aus!" Lilith warf Artemis einen strengen Blick zu und stand auf. „Ich bringe dir gleich etwas Tee." Danach ging sie aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich, schloss ihre Augen und sank zu Boden.

Lilith zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper heran und umschlang sie. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere und sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken...

In den letzten Stunden, in denen Artemis durchgehend und Lilith gar nicht geschlafen hatte ist viel passiert.

Nachdem sie und Severus, Artemis gefunden hatten, hatten sie sie zuerst schweigend nach Hause gebracht, ins Bett gelegt und sich um sie gekümmert.

Als Artemis wieder ruhig geschlafen hatte, waren die beiden alleine.

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen neben der Küche und hatte nur 4 Worte mit ihr gewechselt: „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Lilith hatte mehrmals versucht ihn darauf anzusprechen, was passiert war, aber er reagierte nicht. Gar nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit gab Lilith es auf und brachte ihm seine restlichen Sachen, vorsichtig, um Artemis nicht aufzuwecken.

Ohne mit ihr auch nur ein weiteres Wort oder gar einen weiteren Blick zu wechseln nahm er seine Sachen, drehte sich um, ging aus der Tür und verschwand – buchstäblich, denn er apparierte.

Aber das war vorbei.

'Dieser Idiot!', dachte Lilith und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist es nicht wert...", murmelte sie und stand wieder auf. Sie musste sich jetzt um Artemis kümmern.

Sie ging zur Küche und machte eine Kanne Tee.

Als das Wasser kochte, sah Lilith aus dem Fenster, auf den Platz, auf dem Snape erst vor wenigen Stunden noch stand. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und spürte plötzlich, wie etwas ihre Wange berührte. Sie berührte ihr Gesicht und merkte, dass ihre Hand nass war. Eine vereinzelte Träne rief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Dieser Arsch!"  
Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Küchentisch.

„Lilith?", fragte eine helle Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah, dass Artemis offensichtlich aus dem Bett aufgestanden war.

„Artemis, du sollst doch nicht aufstehen!" Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging auf Artemis zu.

Diese sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist denn los?" Sie sah sich um. „Was ist passiert?"

Lilith atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube... wir sollten reden. Setzen wir uns."

Kurze Zeit später saßen Artemis und Lilith neben dem Kamin, tranken Tee und redeten.

„Er ist weg...", murmelte Artemis.

„Ja. Ist einfach abgehauen." Lilith biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Vermutlich hat es sein Ego nicht verkraftet, dass er nicht sofort gemerkt hat, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Lächerlich!" Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Artemis legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lilith... Ich habe gemerkt, was da zwischen euch war. Ich weiß, es tut weh..."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn da irgendwas andeutungsweise war, es ist vorbei." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Er ist weg und das ist gut so. Ich lasse mich immer mit diesen seltsamen Typen ein, es ist besser, dass er weg ist."

Artemis lächelte. Lilith konnte ihren Liebeskummer immer sehr schnell überwinden.

„Das Leben geht weiter! Nachtrauern hilft doch nicht...", murmelte Lilith.

Artemis erschrak. „Stimmt! Du musst ja bald wieder los, wann beginnt denn dein neues Job?"

„In einer Woche... wir haben also noch etwas Zeit, uns ein paar schöne Tage zu machen. Natürlich nur, wenn du..."

Artemis lächelte. „Wahnsinnig gerne."

„Diese verdammte...", murmelte Snape, als er auf seinem Weg nach Hogwarts war. „Eine Hexe... kaum zu glauben." Er spuckte verachtend auf die Seite.

Als er den Grund von Hogwarts betrat, war sein Zorn immer noch nicht verflogen.

'Ich hätte sie durchschauen müssen. Es war so offensichtlich! Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen lassen?'

Mit geballten Fäusten und schnellen Schrittes eilte er zum Schloss, ohne sich umzusehen. 'Sie hat mich von Anfang an belogen. Alles war gelogen...'

Wenige Zeit später stand er vor dem Büro von Dumbledore und klopfte wütend gegen seine Tür.

„Komm herein, Severus.", hörte er eine ruhige, freundliche Stimme hinter der Tür, die Snape sofort aus seiner aggressiven Stimmung heraus riss. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

„Hallo Albus...", murmelte er.

Die Augen von Albus Dumbledore musterten ihn durch seine Halbmondgläser; Snape hatte wie immer das Gefühl, als könnten sie direkt durch ihn hindurch sehen.

„Setz dich doch.", forderte Dumbledore Snape auf, freundlich lächelnd.

„Danke." Snape nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore ihn, verschränkte seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht und musterte Snape. „Du warst viele Tage verschwunden, erlaube mir dich zu fragen: Warum?"

Snape schnalzte mit seiner Zunge und schüttelte verächtlich seinen Kopf. „Ich wurde angegriffen."

Er sah, wie sich Dumbledores Körper anspannte. „Angegriffen? Von wem?"

„Einer von den Anhängern des dunklen Lords. McArthur. Er hatte mir auch gesagt warum.." Snape sah zu Dumbledore auf. „Ich war nicht bei der Auferstehung des dunklen Lords dabei, als wir gerufen wurden. Das hat ihm nicht gepasst. Ob er von IHM geschickt wurde oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Aber McArthur sieht mich als Feind, als Verräter..." Er atmete wütend aus.

„Und darum hat er dich versucht zu töten...", sagte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst als zu Snape.

„Genau. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich überlebt."

Dumbledore nickte. „Wurdest du verletzt?"

Snape stockte – sollte er Dumbledore wirklich von Artemis und...IHR erzählen?

Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen.

„Nur leicht. Ich... habe mich ein paar Tage zurück gezogen, um gesund zu werden, aber auch um sicher zu gehen, dass McArthur verschwunden war. Das hat gedauert..."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Natürlich..." Danach überlegte er. „Severus?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja?"

„Ich denke es ist Zeit das umzusetzen, was wir besprochen haben."

Snape nickte. „Ich verstehe." Er stand auf. „Wie lange habe ich Zeit?"

„So wie die Dinge zur Zeit stehen... nicht viel.", sagte Dumbledore und seufzte. „Am besten du kümmerst dich die nächsten Tage schon einmal darum – noch sind ja Ferien und du hast Zeit."

„Wie soll ich dir Bericht erstatten?"

„Schreiben können wir ausschließen – die Eulen werden sicher überwacht..."

Stille.

„Ich rufe gerade wieder die Mitglieder des Ordens zusammen. Erstatte ihnen und mir Bericht in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Wie früher."

Snape nickte. „Wo tagt der Orden dieses Mal?"

Dumbledore kreuzte wieder seine Finger und sah Snape lange an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren tauchte schließlich ein Papier vor Snapes Augen auf, das er sich nahm und las.

Nach kurzer Zeit nickte er wieder. „Ich verstehe. Wie du dir denken kannst, bin ich nicht begeistert, aber... gut."

Danach stand er auf.

„Ich werde noch kurz meine Sachen holen und dann meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen.", sagte Snape und sah Dumbledore noch einmal an. „Wollen wir einmal hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen treuen Diener wieder zu sich nimmt." Er lachte abfällig. „Mein erster Bericht wird in einer Woche kommen. Frühestens."

„Natürlich." Dumbledore lächelte. „Fraglich ob hier 'Viel Glück' angebracht ist."

„Glück ist nicht das, was ich brauche.", erwiderte Snape, drehte sich um und ging.


	6. In Dumbledores Büro

Wünsche euch weiter viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffe es gefällt euch, freue mich jederzeit über eure Kommentare^^

Viel Vergnügen!

Maeth

**Part 6: In Dumbledores Büro**

Severus Snapes Herz raste, obwohl man ihm nichts anmerkte – sein Ausdruck blieb starr. Er stand dem dunklen Lord Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

„Du hassst mich verlassen...", zischte Voldemort.

„Nein, Meister. Das was ich getan habe, diente einzig und allein dazu euch zu dienen."

Sie waren alleine – Voldemort konnte ihn jederzeit einfach töten und dessen war sich Snape bewusst.

„Lüüüügen!", zischte Voldemort.

„Bitte, lasst mich erklären! Ich MUSSTE bei Dumbledore bleiben. Wäre ich eurem Ruf gefolgt, wäre meine Tarnung aufgeflogen. So konnte ich Dumbledore den Eindruck vermitteln, ich wäre auf seiner Seite und ihm wichtige Informationen entlocken."

„Du hasssst Informationen?" Seine Stimme verriet Interesse.

Snape nickte. „Natürlich, Meister." Er räusperte sich. „Dumbledore plant den Orden des Phönix wieder zusammen zu rufen." Snape atmete innerlich auf, als er ein Leuchten in den Augen Voldemorts sah.

„Ich kann euch nicht nur die Namen der Mitglieder sagen, ich kann euch auch ihren Aufenthaltsort nennen! Und das waren sicherlich nicht die letzten Informationen, die ich euch geben kann. Genauso komme ich jeden Tag näher an Harry Potter heran." Wieder ein Aufleuchten in Voldemorts Augen. „Dazu muss ich aber in Hogwarts bleiben! Meine Tarnung darf nicht auffliegen."

Snape verbeugte sich. „Ich war immer euer treuer Diener und werde dies auch in Zukunft immer sein."

Snapes Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals, aber er beherrschte sich und blickte nicht auf.

„Ich werde mir das überlegen...", hörte er die helle Stimme des dunklen Lords. „Ihr bleibt so lange hier. Wenn ich meine Entscheidung über euer weiteres Verbleiben getroffen habe, rufe ich euch. HINFORT!"

„Ja, Meister.", antwortete Snape, verbeugte sich noch einmal, richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Gott jetzt werden wir uns so lange nicht sehen... du musst mich unbedingt wieder besuchen kommen!", sagte Artemis unglaublich schnell und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hey, du darfst nicht so traurig sein...", sagte Lilith. „Sonst werde ich auch ganz traurig... wir sehen uns ja bald wieder. Bald sind Ferien, dann besuche ich dich oder vielleicht kannst du ja auch zu mir kommen!" Sie lächelte.

Artemis schniefte. „Ja... ach, ich werde dich vermissen..." Sie umarmte Lilith und drückte sie fest an sich.

Lilith strich ihr über den Kopf. „Nicht traurig sein..." Sie lächelte. „Und so lange ich weg bin, kannst du dich ja wieder um deine Tränke kümmern!"

„Gut." Artemis nickte und lächelte dann auch. „Und dir viel Vergnügen in der Arbeit! Du wirst das sicher toll machen!"

Lilith hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist jetzt aber sehr einschleimend.. aber natürlich, ich werde sie alle umhauen!"

Danach nahm sie ihre restlichen Sachen, drehte sich um und nahm ihren Zauberstab. „Bis bald!", sagte sie noch und apparierte.

„Severus?", hörte Snape eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Ja?" Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy vor sich. „Ah, Lucius. Ich bin erfreut dich hier zu sehen."

„Und ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt dich erst jetzt hier zu treffen. Umso erstaunter bin ich jedoch, dass du immer noch lebst." Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber sei wie es sei, der dunkle Lord will dich auf der Stelle sehen."

„Natürlich." Snape legte das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite und folgte Lucius.

Einige Zeit später, nachdem Lilith bei sich zu Hause vorbei geschaut und ihre restlichen Sachen geholt hatte, stand Lilith vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Sie lächelte und atmete die frische Luft ein. Howarts war wirklich wunderschön...

Sie war glücklich, dass endlich ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben beginnen konnte. Erst recht nach den letzten Aufregungen mit Severus...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 'Nein. Ich habe abgeschlossen mit ihm. Genug ist genug!'

Sie nahm ihren Koffer entschlossen in die eine, ihren Zauberstab in die andere Hand und betrat Hogwarts.

„Ich habe entschieden, Severus...", zischte Voldemort in seiner hohen Stimme, die jedem durch Mark und Bein ging.

Snape stand in der Mitte eines großen Raumes, umgeben von Todessern, ihm gegenüber Voldemort.

Snape nickte.

„Du wirst... für mich arbeiten. Du bleibst bei Dumbledore..." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „... und wirst mir einmal im Monat Bericht erstatten." Das Murmeln wurde lauter. „RUHE! Ich habe entschieden. NIEMAND stellt meine Entscheidungen in Frage."

„Ja, Meister...", hörte man die Menge, vollkommen synchron sprechen.

„Gut... und nun geh, Severus. Geh zurück zu Dumbledore..."

„Wie ihr wünscht." Snape verbeugte sich noch einmal und nur kurze Zeit später war er verschwunden.

„Herein?"

Lilith öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Hallo Albus."  
„Oh Lilith, welch eine Freude dich zu sehen. Nimm Platz!"

„Danke." Lilith lächelte und setzte sich Dumbledore gegenüber auf den Stuhl.

„Darf ich dir etwas anbieten? Butterbier, Wein...", während er das sagte deutete er auf verschiedene Flaschen.

„Nun.. ein Butterbier, bitte."  
Er schwang lächelt seinen Zauberstab und schon füllte sich ein Glas mit ein Butterbier und ein Glas mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit.

„Danke.", sagte Lilith, griff sich ihr Glas und nahm einen Schluck.

„Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?", fragte Dumbledore und nahm seinerseits auch einen Schluck.

„Ja, sie war... sehr angenehm."

„Gut, ohne lange um den heißen Brei zu reden.. du weißt warum du hier bist?"

Lilith nickte. „Ja. Um Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu unterrichten. Und um vielleicht für den Zaubertrank-Lehrer einzuspringen, sollte er verhindert sein."

Dumbledore nickte. „Genau. Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du diese Arbeit übernehmen wirst."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist eine Ehre für mich! Ich meine.. in Hogwarts zu unterrichten..."

Dumbledore lachte sein helles, goldenes Lachen. „Mal sehen, was du nach einem halben Jahr sagst. Aber gut... Hast du noch Fragen?"

Nachdem sie alles weitere geklärt hatten, standen beide auf und gaben sich die Hand.  
„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, au-"

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Dumbledore ließ Lilith Hands los und blickte zur Tür.

„Herein?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus Snape betrat den Raum.

Liliths Augen weiteten sich und sie wich ein Stück zurück.

„Albus, ich...", er unterbrach, als er sah, dass jemand anderes im Raum war. „Ich störe-" Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Lilith in der Nähe von Dumbledore stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich, schreckenserfüllt.

„Ah, Severus, darf ich vorstellen? Lilith..."

„Wir kennen uns...", zischte Snape leise und musterte Lilith von oben herab.

„Umso besser! Lilith, du hast eine Karte, die dich zu deinen Räumen bringt?"

Lilith schluckte. „Räume..? Ich... ja, ich denke doch.." Sie nahm ihren Koffer und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Snape blickte ihr nach.

„Sag, was hast du zu berichten?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Dumbledore.

„Verdammt...", fluchte Lilith als sie in ihrem Zimmer war. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten mehrmals gegen den Schrank, der neben ihrer Tür stand. „Warum immer ich? Gott, ich muss mich erst einmal beruhigen... ich führe ja schon Selbstgespräche!"

Sie ging zu ihrem Waschzuber, mit einem Wink von ihrem Zauberstab begann das Wasser zu fließen und sie wusch sich das Gesicht.

„Du musst dich ihm stellen..", sagte sie ihrem Spiegelbild, das sie ansah. „Aber nicht so."

Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank, nahm sich neue Kleidung heraus – einen dunkelgrünen Pullover, der ihre Augen besonders gut hervor brachte und eine dunkle Hose, darüber zog sie ihre Robe.

Anschließend ging sie wieder zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Mit nur wenigen Berührungen ihres Zauberstabs bewegten sich ihre Haare nach oben zu einer Art Dutt, jedoch kamen einige Strähnen hervor.

Zum Schluss betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

'Wenn ich mich ihm schon stelle, dann soll ich wenigstens gut aussehen. Er soll schließlich auch bereuen, dass er einfach so abgehauen ist..', dachte sie und nickte ihrem Spiegelbild zu.

Danach verließ sie ihr Zimmer.

Snape ging währenddessen in seinem Zimmer im auf und ab.

'Was soll das? Warum ist sie hier? Verdammt, ich dachte ich wäre sie los... Jetzt muss ich mit ihr auch noch herum schlagen..'

Er ballte seine Faust und schlug wütend auf seinen Tisch.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Snape runzelte seine Stirn, ging zu der Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Auf der anderen Seite stand... Lilith.

„Was willst du?", zischte er.

„Reden.", sagte sie – genauso kalt.

„Warum sollte mich interessieren, dass du reden willst?"

„Weil es dich genauso angeht. Und weil ich hier nicht weg gehe, bis wir geredet haben."

Snape murmelte etwas abfälliges und öffnete die Tür.

Lilith trat ein.

„Jetzt rede.", zischte er.

Lilith verschränkte ihre Arme. „Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach so zu gehen?"

„Was ICH mir gedacht habe? Wieso hast du nicht früher gesagt, dass du eine Hexe bist?"

„Ach, jetzt ist es meine Schuld?! Du hast genauso kein Wort darüber verloren, dass du ein Zauberer bist."

„Ja. Nur habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir NICHT gewusst, dass mein Gegenüber magisch begabt ist." Snape sah verachten auf sie herab. Er konnte ihr Verhalten nicht ausstehen. Nicht viele wagten es sich mit ihm anzulegen.

„Was unterstellst du mir? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du ein Zauberer bist, bis du im Wald plötzlich davon angefangen hast."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte du wärst ein Muggle, den Artemis im Wald gefunden hatte!", sagte Lilith weiter. „Außerdem warst du verdammt undankbar. Wir haben dich geheilt und du bist einfach abgehauen!"

Snape verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich muss mich hier nicht rechtfertigen." Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Lilith schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, rechtfertigen musst du dich nicht." Sie ging zur Seite, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sah. „Aber weißt du was? Wir arbeiten in Zukunft zusammen. Wir sollten uns wie Erwachsene verhalten und miteinander auskommen. Das was passiert ist, ist passiert und wir können daran nichts ändern. Ich will dir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen oder mich schlecht fühlen für das was ich getan habe. Kannst du das, was war, hinter dir lassen, sodass wir in Zukunft zusammen arbeiten?"

Snape sah ihr in die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nun gut..."

Lilith streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sah ihn durchdringend an. Snape starrte ihre Hand an, atmete tief durch und schüttelte sie.

Lilith ihrerseits lächelte wieder und nickte. „Dann sehen wir uns ja sicher morgen beim Frühstück.." Als Snape nickte, drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Zimmer.

'Das war... unerwartet..', dachte Snape und schloss dann die Tür, als Lilith gegangen war. 'Warum erteilt sie MIR Belehrungen und sagt mir ich soll mich Erwachsen verhalten?' Er schüttelte den Kopf. 'Sie verhält sich unmöglich. Dennoch, es hat schon länger niemand mehr gewagt SO mit mir zu reden. Die Arbeit mit ihr könnte interessant werden..' In Gedanken immer noch bei Lilith ging er wieder an seine Arbeit.


	7. Annäherungsversuche

Tada, es geht wieder weiter! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn ja freue ich mich natürlich^^

Maeth

**Part 7: Annäherungsversuche**

Ein paar Tage später ging Lilith vom Gehege der Tiere wieder hinauf zum Mittagessen. Sie hatte Snape schon seit 5 Tagen nicht mehr gesehen – genauer, seit sie damals aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden ist.

Er hat sich seit diesem Abend einfach nicht mehr blicken lassen. Das wäre grundsätzlich bei Lehrern nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber in 3 Tagen wird das neue Schuljahr beginnen und um diese Zeit im Jahr waren alle Lehrer in Hogwarts anwesend. Aber sie wusste, dass es sie nichts anging, was Snape machte und darum wollte sie sich auch nicht weiter darum kümmern. Jedoch musste sie so oft an ihn denken.. Ob es an ihr lag, dass er nicht mehr da war?

Snape befand sich währenddessen ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. Er ging nach dem Abend an dem er Lilith sah, gleich wieder zum Orden, um ihnen Bericht zu erstatten. Dort traf er auch auf Harry und Sirius – er konnte sich weit angenehmeres vorstellen.

Die restlichen Tage ging er abwechselnd zu Voldemort und zum Orden, um abzuklären welche Information er Voldemort zukommen lassen konnte und um den Orden wiederrum mit Informationen zu versorgen.

Jetzt war er aber wieder zurück in Hogwarts – auf den Wunsch von Dumbledore. Er konnte Voldemort überzeugen, dass es für die Tarnung nötig wäre, dass er wieder zurück ging. Es war erstaunlich – langsam aber sicher vertraute ihm Voldemort.

Immer noch in Gedanken ging Snape um eine Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

„Aufpassen ist nicht möglich?", zischte er wütend.

„Das sagt der Richtige.", hörte er eine helle Stimme.

Lilith war mit Snape zusammen gestoßen und sammelte gerade die Sachen zusammen, die sie bei dem Zusammenstoß verloren hatte.

„Oh, Hallo.", erwiderte Snape etwas überrascht.

Lilith richtete sich wieder auf. Als ihr Blick seinen traf, spürte sie, wie ihre Hände nass wurden, ihr Herz schnell schlug und ein Kloß in ihrem Hals war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Äh... ähm.. ja, natürlich." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir... sollten besser los."

„Allerdings.", sagte Snape kalt und ging voraus.

'Gott was war das? Ich sollte mich nicht so freuen ihn zu sehen... Was ich fühle ist nicht gut. Er ist so seltsam.. das kann nicht gut sein...', dachte sie und ging in ihren Gedanken versunken ein Stück hinter Snape her.

Während dem Mittagessen fiel es Lilith schwer ihre Augen von Snape zu lassen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie bei diesem Essen besonders viel mit Flitwick sprach, denn er saß rechts neben ihr und Snape am anderen rechten Ende der Tafel.

Während sie mit Flitwick sprach konnte sie ihn immer wieder ansehen – sie spürte immer einen wohligen Schauer, als Snape ihren Blick erwiderte.

Am Ende des Essens stand Dumbledore auf und räusperte sich.

„Werte Kollegen, ich muss euch etwas wichtiges mitteilen."

Er wartete, bis es still wurde. Auch Lilith sah ihn gespannt an.

„Wie euch bestimmt aufgefallen ist, fehlt immer noch ein Lehrer für die Stelle Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Leider war es mir nicht möglich jemanden zu finden, der diese Stelle übernehmen würde. Aus diesem Grund schickt das Ministerium jemanden, wegen einer Vereinbarung, die vor Jahren zwischen dem Ministerium und Hogwarts abgeschlossen wurde. Die Stelle wird übernommen von Dolores Umbridge."

„Was?"  
„Nein, nicht sie!"

Ein allgemein entsetztes Aufschreien ging durch die Menge, Liliths Körper spannte sich an und auch Snapes Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass diese Lösung nicht ideal ist, aber wir müssen das Beste daraus machen. Sie wird in zwei Tagen eintreffen – ich selbst habe heute morgen davon erfahren." Er nickte den anderen zu. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Lilith stand auf, ohne jedoch Snape weiter zu beachten, ging sie zurück zu den Tieren – sie wollte der fünften Klasse in ihren ersten Stunden Einhörner vorstellen. Hagrid hatte zwar schon Vorarbeit geleistet, die nicht so schlecht war, aber was Einhörner anging hatten sie noch einiges nachzuholen. Einhörner benötigten jedoch viel Aufmerksamkeit, denn man konnte bzw. durfte sie nicht einfangen, man konnte lediglich darauf bauen, dass sie bei einem blieben, wenn man ihnen größten Respekt und Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte.

Snape machte sich nach dem Mittagessen zu seinem Dungeon auf, um den Trank zu brauen, um den McGonagall ihn ein paar Tage zuvor gebeten hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er dann auch all seine Zutaten zusammen gesucht und begann, sie zu schneiden. In Gedanken war er noch bei dem heutigen Mittagessen. Dolores Umbridge, das konnte ja etwas werden. Und Lilith...

Er stockte beim Schneiden der Aniswurz. Er hatte schon wieder ihre Augen und vor allem ihre Blicke im Kopf, die sie ihm heute Mittag zugeworfen hatte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, stand auf und gab die geschnittene Wurzel zu den restlichen Zutaten hinzu.

Er ging wieder zu seinem Regal und nahm einen Rattenschwanz. Mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Lilith ging er zum Topf.

'Was, wenn ich mich mit ihr einlasse? Was, wenn das weiter geht? Will ich denn, dass es weiter geht?', dachte er und wollte gerade den Rattenschwanz hinzu geben, als er stockte. 'Was mache ich denn da? Ich muss doch den Schwanz zuerst schneiden!'

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 'Ich sollte aufhören, soviel an sie zu denken...'

Danach machte er sich wieder an den Trank, fasste aber einen Entschluss.

Als die Einhörner wieder zurück in den Wald verschwunden waren, drehte Lilith sich lächelnd um und verließ ihr Gehege – langsam war es Dunkel geworden und sie wollte wieder zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, sich noch einmal frisch machen, bevor sie dann wieder zum Abendessen ging.

Gerade als sie aus dem Gehege getreten war, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich: „Einhörner? Interessante Wahl..."

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Snape; sie lächelte. „Ja, Einhörner. Warum auch nicht?"

Snape ging zum Zaun, hob seine Hand und legte sie an die oberste Latte.

„Die Beiden sind gerade weg, also..." Lilith unterbrach, als sie sah, dass aus dem Wald etwas hell leuchtendes trat. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und beobachtete Snape.

Das Einhorn kam aus dem Wald und ging auf Snape zu. Es blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken eine Verbeugung an. Das Einhorn seinerseits nickte ihm zu und streckte ihm den Kopf hin. Snape lächelte etwas und strich ihm über den Kopf. Es wieherte etwas, blieb aber ruhig stehen.

Lilith trat von hinten an Snape heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie merkte, wie Snape unter der ungewohnten Berührung zusammen zuckte, sich dann aber wieder beruhigte – Lilith ließ ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Erstaunlich..", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass sie bei jemandem so schnell vertrauen fassen."

Snape lachte abfällig und strich dem Einhorn über die Ohren. „Sie fassen auch nicht so schnell Vertrauen. Ich kenne diese Wesen, seit ich ein kleiner Junge war. Ich war, als ich früher in Hogwarts war, oft alleine, einmal habe ich mich in den Wald verirrt und eines der Einhörner hat mir wieder aus dem Wald heraus geholfen. Danach kam ich immer wieder an den Rand des Waldes, um in Ruhe zu lernen und auch oft alleine zu sein..." Snape zog seine Hand zurück und verbeugte sich noch einmal vor dem Einhorn. Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt. Wieso erzählte er ihr das?

Lilith sah ihn erstaunt an und ließ ihn dann los. Sie trat neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen den Zaun, das sich entfernende Einhorn betrachtend.

„In meiner Schulzeit ist meine Mutter gestorben. Einhörner haben mir damals sehr geholfen. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter bin ich hierher gekommen und war oft hier bei Hagrid." Sie lächelte und sah in den Wald. „Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, warum ich unbedingt mit magischen Tieren arbeiten wollte."

Snape musterte sie. „Du warst auch in Hogwarts.. Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich bin jetzt 31."

Snape überlegte. „Scheint als hätten wir uns gerade verpasst..", murmelte er.

Lilith lachte etwas verlegen. „Ja, allem Anschein nach..."

Stille.

'Ich frage ihn jetzt einfach. Jetzt, Lilith. JETZT!'

„Severus, ähm... hättest du vielleicht Lust auf ein Glas Wein mit zu mir zu schauen? Hier wird es doch langsam kalt..", sagte Lilith schnell. 'Was rede ich denn da für einen Blödsinn? Er wird sicher nein sagen...'

Snape stockte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Warum nicht?"

Lilith spürte, wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. „Dann, sollten wir besser gehen?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete er, drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt. Er blickte sich einmal kurz um, um zu sehen, ob Lilith ihm auch folgte.

Als schließlich die Beiden vor Liliths Zimmer ankamen, zückte Lilith ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Snape hörte wie sich hinter der Tür ein paar Dinge bewegen zu schienen – anscheinend räumte sie ihr Zimmer noch schnell auf. Er schmunzelte innerlich, als er einen kurzen Stich in seinem Herzen spürte. Das Licht der Kerzen fiel auf ihre Haare – sie hatte eine seltsame Anziehung auf ihn. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Lilith spürte plötzlich, wie Snape sie am Handgelenk packte, sie umdrehte und gegen die Wand drückte. Sie spürte, wie er seine Lippen gegen ihre drückte.

Kurz war sie geneigt sich dem Kuss hinzugeben, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Snape zurück wich.

„Das war...", begann sie.

„Nichts. Ich war... in Gedanken.", unterbrach Snape sie. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah zur Seite.

„Wie... wie du meinst. Komm doch hinein." Mit einem Schwenk von ihrem Zauberstab öffnete sich die Tür und sie ging hinein. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wahnsinnig schnell, hatte Snape sie gerade wirklich geküsst?

Snape folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer. Warum hatte er das gerade gemacht? Vielleicht weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie länger kannte. Oder war das, weil sie so viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Lily Potter hatte?

„Severus?", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. „Ja?"  
Er sah in das leicht besorgte Gesicht von Lilith. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich. Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, willst du Rotwein oder Weißwein?"

Snape überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Rotwein."  
„Gut, ich hole eben zwei Gläser, warum machst du es dir nicht schon einmal draußen am Balkon bequem?"

Wenig später wärmte sie ein prasselndes, magisches Feuer, das trotz Wind nicht ausging; beide hielten ein Glas Wein in ihrer Hand.

„Und das Buch von Guillard?", fragte Snape.

„Das HABE ich in einem Antiquitätenladen gekauft, das war völlig richtig. Aber ich war unglaublich froh, als ich es gefunden habe." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Interessant. Ein wirklich wichtiges Nachschlagewerk. Meine Version von ihm habe ich damals von ihm bekommen, als ich bei ihm gelernt habe."

Lilith hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Wirklich?"

Snape nickte und nahm, leicht lächelnd einen Schluck Wein.

„Interssant. Wie war denn der Unterricht so bei ihm?"

Nachdem sie einige Zeit noch geredet hatten, wurde es langsam dunkel und kalt.

Lilith stellte ihr Glas weg und betrachtete Severus.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Warum hast du mich vorhin geküsst?"

Snape lachte etwas und atmete tief ein. „Sag bloß es hat dir nicht gefallen."

Lilith wurde etwas rot und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht."

„Ach nicht?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, vielleicht etwas... ach, lassen wir das." Langsam wurde ihr kalt und sie schlang ihre Hände um ihre Oberarme. Etwas Gedankenverloren sah sie zum See, wo der Riesenkrake gerade einen Fühler aus dem Wasser streckte.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Snape sich neben sie setzte und eine Decke um sie legte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um sich zu bedanken, als sein Gesicht ihrem verdammt nahe war. Sie spürte seinen Armen und schloss ihre Augen.

Snape seinerseits hatte immer noch einen Arm um Lilith, als er sah wie sie ihre Augen schloss. Schließlich schloss er auch seine Augen. Er wollte sie wieder küssen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Lilith wich zurück und Snape öffnete seine Augen.

„Einen Moment.", sagte sie, lächelte entschuldigend und stand auf.

Snape atmete tief durch und sah ihr nach, wie sie die Tür öffnete.

Liliths Herz klopfte ihr immer noch bis zum Hals, als sie schließlich die Tür erreichte und sie öffnete.

„Ja?" Ihre Augen brauchten einige Zeit, bis sich ihre Augen an das dunkle Licht gewohnt hatten.

Vor der Tür stand Sybill Trelawney – sie hatten sich heute nach dem Frühstück kennen gelernt, als Dumbledore sie allen anderen Lehrern vorgestellt hatte. Lilith war erstaunt sie zu sehen, lächelte aber.

„Hallo Sybill, wie....", begann sie, wurde aber von Trelawney unterbrochen. „Lilith, wie schön, dass ich dich noch lebend sehe!", hauchte sie.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ja? Wieso das denn?"

„Ich war gerade oben und meditierte, als ich plötzlich eine Vision hatte. Ich sah dich, wie du von etwas Dunklem verschlungen wurdest! Ich bin sofort zum Abendessen hinunter gestürmt und du warst nicht da! Natürlich habe ich darauf geschlossen, dass dir etwas passiert ist.. also wollte ich nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht."

Lilith lachte. „Oh, ich habe... die Zeit übersehen. Es geht mir wirklich gut, danke, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen...", sagte sie etwas verzweifelt.

„Du musst auf dich aufpassen. Ich habe etwas Großes, Dunkles in deiner Zukunft gesehen..." Ihr Blick wurde schon wieder glasig und sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm.. hallo?", fragte Lilith mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Trelawney schüttelte den Kopf. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Das werde ich, danke. Bis bald!" Danach beeilte sie sich, dass sie die Tür schloss und Trelawney somit los wurde.

Snape hatte währenddessen sein Glas wieder genommen und erneut einen Schluck getrunken. Er schwenkte das Glas und blickte zum See hinaus.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder da.", hörte er Liliths Stimme hinter sich.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah, wie sie wieder neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Wer war es denn?", fragte er, mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton.

Lilith rollte ihre Augen. „Sibyll.. sie sah irgendetwas Dunkles in meiner Zukunft."  
Snape schmunzelte. „Wie bei Jedem..."

„Das habe ich auch schon gehört.." Sie lachte.

Danach wurde es still.

Lilith nahm einen weiteren Schluck und blickte wieder auf den See. Nach einiger Zeit fasste sie sich wieder ein Herz und drehte ihren Kopf.

„Die Zeit ist ganz schön schnell vergangen.", sagte sie.

Snape runzelte seine Stirn und sah sie an. „Was meinst du?"

„Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst. Deswegen war Sibyll auch..." Lilith wurde von einem weiteren Klopfen unterbrochen.

Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da..." Sie rollte ihre Augen und ging wieder zur Tür.

Als sie sie öffnete, stand diesmal McGonagall davor.

„Hallo Minerva.", sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas verzweifelt.

„Schön, dass ich dich treffe, Lilith. Ich habe eine Bitte an dich: Ich konnte Severus leider nicht mehr auffinden, bräuchte aber dringend einen Trank. Ich habe ihn schon darum gebeten, aber jetzt habe keine Ahnung wo er ist.. Und da du ja auch als seine Vertretung ab und an einspringst wollte ich fragen..."

Lilith nickte jedoch schon, bevor McGonagall fertig geredet hatte. „Natürlich, kein Problem."

„Sehr gut, ich bräuchte nämlich..." McGonagall sah über Liliths Schulter un stockte. „Severus? Er ist bei dir?" Sie sah Lilith an.

Diese wurde etwas rot. „Also... ja. Wir haben nur etwas über Zaubertränke gefachsimpelt."  
McGonagall nickte langsam. „Ah..." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Gut, könntest du ihm dann sagen, dass ich ihn suche? Er soll einfach morgen zu mir kommen, dann klären wir das. Viel Spaß noch." Immer noch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und ging.

„Ach ja, wir reden also über Zaubertränke?", fragte Snape, als Lilith wieder neben ihm saß.

„Naja, sie muss ja nicht so genau wissen, was wir hier machen."  
„Aha, was machen wir denn?"

Lilith lächelte. „Wein trinken, zum Beispiel. Kommt vielleicht nicht ganz so gut."

„Wir sind Erwachsen, dürfen wir denn etwa nicht selbst entscheiden was wir wann machen?" Snape nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck.

Einige Zeit später war die Flasche geleert und Lilith schlang ihre Decke eng um sich.

Snape stellte währenddessen sein Glas weg und stand auf. Lilith sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du gehst?"

Snape nickte. „Ja, ich.. muss morgen doch wieder früh aufstehen."

Lilith ihrerseits stand auch wieder auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Sie öffnete diese und Snape ging hinaus. Währenddessen lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es war ein schöner Abend.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Das sollten wir einmal wiederholen."

Snape, der schon dabei zu gehen war, drehte sich noch einmal um und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Warum nicht?" Als er ihre grünen Augen sah, ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Er spürte, wie sie zuerst instinktiv ein Stück zurück wich, sich dann aber ihr Körper entspannte und dem Kuss hin gab. Er grinst innerlich, ließ dann aber ihr Kinn los und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen." Er nickte ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging.

Lilith stand alleine und noch etwas perplex in der Tür, sah ihm nach, drehte sich dann aber um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ihr Herz schlug immer noch sehr schnell, als sie die Gläser und die Flasche Wein weg stellte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie war froh, dass er heute da gewesen war und sie war erstaunt wie gut sie sich unterhalten hatten..


	8. Erste gemeinsame Nacht

**Part 8: Die erste gemeinsame Nacht**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lilith erstaunlich frisch und fröhlich auf. Die Sonne schien in ihr Fenster und als sie es öffnete wehte eine angenehme warme Brise in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht scheinen, als sie nach einiger Zeit aufschreckte – sie sollte ja pünktlich beim Frühstück sein. Schnell ging sie in ihr Badezimmer und zog sich um.

Als Snape diesen Morgen aufstand, wunderte er sich über seine gute Laune. Lag es dem Wetter? Oder doch an gestern Abend?

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und machte sich auf zum Frühstück. Er würde heute noch genug zu erledigen haben.

Auch Lilith war auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, als sie eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich sah. Sie schmunzelte und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Severus."

Dieser drehte sich um und sah sie, wie sie von der großen Treppe hinunter ging.

„Morgen.", erwiderte er.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

„Denkst du wirklich? Severus und Lilith?", fragte Sprout.

McGonagall zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es deutet vieles darauf hin... Sieh doch mal." Sie deutete auf Snape und Lilith, die in dem Moment in die große Halle kamen. Sie gingen beide nebeneinander, sahen sich immer wieder an und Lilith lachte – auch Snape konnte man ab und an etwas lächeln sehen.

„Lächelt Severus etwa?", fragte Sprout wieder unglaubwürdig.

„Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine?"

Snape bemerkte ihre Blickte und sein Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. Lilith merkte zunächst davon nichts.

Kurz bevor sie am Tisch ankamen, verlangsamte Snape seine Schritte und sagte leise zu Lilith: „Lass uns heute Abend weiter reden."

Sie nickte. „Gut. Nach dem Abendessen bei mir?"

Snape nickte, ging dann an ihr vorbei und setzte sich zu seinem Tisch.

Am Abend ging Lilith in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und mit einigen gezielten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes dämmte sie ihr Licht. Sie war erstaunlich aufgeregt.. Severus würde tatsächlich heute Abend wieder zu ihr kommen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben...

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell ging sie zu ihrer Tür und öffnete sie mit starken Herzklopfen.

Vor ihrer Tür stand Severus Snape – er sah verdammt gut aus. Er hatte sich allem Anschein nach auch umgezogen, denn er hatte eine andere Hose und einen eng anliegenderen Pullover an als heute beim Frühstück.

„Hallo. Komm' doch rein.", sagte sie lächelnd und trat beiseite.

Wenig später saßen sie auf Liliths Sofa – Lilith mit angewinkelten Beinen und zu Snape gedreht, ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer Hand; Snape saß in ihrer Nähe, den Kopf und seinen Oberkörper zu ihr gedreht.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Interessant. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du so... daran interessiert bist. Da habe ich dich wohl falsch eingeschätzt." Sie lächelte.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Man sollte niemals von Äußerlichkeiten auf den Charakter schließen."

Lilith verdrehte ihre Augen. „Du musst mich nicht belehren, nur weil ich jünger bin.."

Snape schmunzelte.

Schweigen.

Snape musterte Lilith, die etwas besorgt zum Feuer sah. 'Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr mit jemandem soviel Zeit verbracht.' Er musste wieder an seine vorherige Entscheidung denken. 'Ob es richtig ist? Wir werden sehen..'

Lilith spürte plötzlich, wie Snape ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und spürte plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Als er sie einige Zeit weiter geküsst hatte, griff er mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken, drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück und küsste sie langsam weiter hinunter bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Lilith fuhr ihm währenddessen durch seine Haare, als Snape plötzlich aufhörte.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und sah, wie Snape aufstand, unter sie griff, sie hoch hob und sie wieder küsste.

Ein wenig später hatte er sie ins Bett gelegt und sich über sie gebeugt. Er strich ihr wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie erneut. Danach griff er ihr unter ihre Robe und Lilith ließ zu, dass er sie ihr auszog.

Kurze Zeit später waren Snape und Lilith bis auf ihre Unterwäsche ausgezogen.

Lilith räkelte sich auf dem Bett und sah Snape ins Gesicht. Dieser musterte unterdessen ihren Körper und strich von ihrer Brust abwärts über ihre Oberschenkel hinunter bis zu ihrem Knie. Danach begann er wieder sie küssen, diesmal von ihren Lippen weg, ihren Hals hinunter, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Nachdem er ihren BH geöffnet hatte küsste er ihre Brüste weiter.

Lilith krallte sich unterdessen in ihr Bettlaken und schloss ihre Augen.

Diese Nacht vereinigten sich ihre Körper, was so lange ging, bis sie schließlich beide eng umschlungen einschliefen.


	9. Enthüllungen

Nach längerem wieder mal ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei^^

Maeth

* * *

**Part 9: Enthüllungen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Snape einige Zeit vor Lilith auf. Sie war immer noch vollkommen nackt und nur von ihrem Bettlaken bedeckt.

'War das gestern zu früh?' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Handlung im Affekt...'

Er nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, seine Unterhose und seinen Pullover und ging vorsichtig ins Bad – er wollte duschen. Zuerst zauberte er 'Silentium' auf die Tür, sodass er in Ruhe im Bad sein konnte ohne, dass er Lilith aufwecken würde.

Während er unter der Dusche stand fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf seinen linken Unterarm und das dunkle Mal. Bisher hatte Lilith es noch nicht entdeckt, er wollte dafür sorgen, dass das auch so blieb.

Während er auf das Mal blickte überlegte er sich, was er tun sollte; wie sollte er mit dieser neuen Situation umgehen?

Snape verschob seinen Gedanken auf später.

Danach öffnete er die Tür und ging aus dem Bad.

Kurz davor wachte Lilith auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Es war vollkommen still, nur ein paar Vögel die vor dem Fenster zwitscherten. Snape war weg.

Sie setzte sich auf, ihre Decke um sich geschlungen – in ihrem Herz spürte sie einen Stich. Er war einfach so gegangen...

Sie seufzte tief.

„Warum seufzt du?", hörte sie eine Stimme.

Lilith sah auf und schmunzelte. „Du bist ja doch noch da..."

„Ja, das bin ich." Er stand in der Tür zum Badezimmer und lehnte am Türrahmen. Er trug seine schwarzen Boxershorts und einen eng anliegenden, schwarzen Pullover.

Lilith biss sich auf die Unterlippe - er sah wirklich gut aus, wie er so da stand. Seine Haare hingen ihm glatt und nass ins Gesicht.

„Kommst du noch mal ins Bett?", fragte sie.

Snape ging auf sie zu. „Ich denke wir sollten zum Frühstück. Es wird ja schon genug gemunkelt."

Lilith hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wird gemunkelt?"

„Das wir genau das machen, was wir letzte Nacht gemacht haben..", sagte er, während er sich seine Hose anzog.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, lass sie doch reden...", sagte sie und ließ sich ins Kissen fallen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist es dir auch egal, welches Eindruck Dolores Umbridge von dir bekommt?"

Lilith richtete sich auf. „Stimmt, sie sollte ja heute kommen...", murmelte sie. „Verdammt..."

Snape zog sich währenddessen seine Robe an. „Ich werde gleich mal hinunter gehen – es wäre nicht schlecht wenn du ein paar Minuten später nachkommst."

Langsam nickte Lilith. „Vermutlich hast du recht..."

„Dann sehen wir uns später." Danach drehte er sich um und ging aus der Tür.

Als Snape aus Liliths Zimmer kam, kam in diesem Moment McGonagall um die Ecke, blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn.

Snape seinerseits stand vor Liliths Tür, fuhr sich durch die Haare und zog seine Robe zurecht.

'Eigentlich kann ich direkt zum Frühstück...', dachte Snape und fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare und wollte gerade los gehen, als er plötzlich ein „Severus?", hinter sich hörte.

Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und spannte seine Muskeln an. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von McGonagall.

„Minerva, guten Morgen.", sagte er langsam. Währenddessen überlegte er sich, was er ihr sagen könnte.

„So früh schon hier oben?", fragte sie, etwas skeptisch.

„Nun, ja. Ich musste etwas abholen. Nichts Wichtiges.", sagte er gleichgültig. „Ich denke wir sollten zum Frühstück hinunter. Dolores wird vermutlich schon warten."

McGonagall nickte. „Ja, da steht uns auch noch etwas bevor...", sagte sie und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Frühstück hinunter.

Einige Zeit später gesellte sich auch Lilith zu ihnen an den Tisch – neben McGonagall.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte McGonagall, als Lilith sich neben ihn setzte. „Gut geschlafen?"

Lilith nickte. „Ja, durchaus."

„Severus ist mir in der Nähe deines Zimmers am Gang begegnet. Ihr habt sehr früh angefangen diesen Trank zu besprechen, oder?"

Lilith erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung – ihre Gedanken rasten. Hatte Severus ihr erzählt, dass sie einen Trank besprochen hatten? Vermutlich war es besser, wenn sie darauf einging...

„Äh, ja. Ziemlich früh. Aber ich denke wir waren erfolgreich.", sagte sie schnell.

'Wusste ich's doch...', dachte sich McGonagall und lächelte. 'Von wegen Etwas abholen...'

Während dem Frühstück sprachen sie weiter über belanglose Dinge.

Am Ende des Frühstücks, gerade als die Teller sauber waren, öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle und es wurde schlagartig still.

Dolores Umbridge betrat in ihrem Kostüm in hellrosa, mit einer etwas dunkleren Robe und einem Haufen von Koffern die Halle.

Dumbledore stand auf und wollte gerade vor den Tisch treten, als er ein „Danke, Albus. Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen.", in ihrer hohen Stimme.

Dumbledore stockte in seiner Bewegung, lächelte aber dann und setzte sich wieder hin. Mit einer großen Bewegung erteilte er ihr das Wort.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ähem. Wie sicher jedem von ihnen bekannt ist, bin ich Dolores Umbridge und ich werde dieses Jahr das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Ich komme aber nicht nur als Lehrerin zu euch, zuallererst bin ich eine Angestellte des Ministeriums und so werde ich mich auch verhalten. Des Weiteren werde ich, wie ich Professor Dumbledore schon berichtet habe, Inspektionen unternehmen – ich werde in Zukunft ihrem Unterricht beiwohnen und Berichte schreiben. Natürlich werden diese Besuche spontan und ohne Vorwarnungen statt finden – wie sie sich sicher alle denken können. Nun denn, ich hoffe unsere Zusammenarbeit wird positiv. Wir werden uns dieses Jahr ja sicher noch öfter sehen, ich werde jetzt meine Zimmer beziehen."

Danach drehte sie sich um, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, sodass sich ihre Koffer erhoben und hinter ihr schwebten. Ohne weiter auch nur ein Wort mit den Anderen zu wechseln, verließ sie wieder die große Halle.

Als sie weg war, begann ein Murmeln unter den Lehrern.

Dumbledore saß währenddessen vollkommen still in seinem Sitz und sah zur Tür der großen Halle.

Nachdem sie mit McGonagall über den seltsamen Auftritt von Umbridge gesprochen hatte, begab sich Lilith wieder zum Wald – langsam mussten die Thestrale darauf vorbereitet werden, die Wagen wieder zu ziehen, denn morgen Abend würden die ersten Schüler wieder eintreffen.

Daher nahm Lilith das rohe Fleisch, welches sie schon einige Zeit zuvor zubereitet hatte und ging zum verbotenen Wald und wartete davor so lange, bis der erste Thestrale auftauchte.

Sie sah es und lächelte – inzwischen konnte sie das, denn sie sah nur noch die Tiere, nicht mehr die Wesen, die ihr als Kind Angst gemacht hatten.  
Sie nahm das Fleisch aus den Eimern und gab sie ins Gehege – kurz darauf stürzten sich die Thestrale darauf.

Snape ging nach dem Frühstück noch einmal in sein Zimmer, um den Trank zu holen, um den McGonagall ihn gebeten hatte. Als er den Trank in eine kleine Flasche gefüllt hatte, ging er zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte.

„Herein?"

Snape trat ein. „Hallo Minerva." Er hielt die Glasflasche in die Luft. „Hier ist der Trank, den du wolltest."

„Ah, sehr gut.", erwiderte McGonagall und stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. „Gib ihn doch bitte dorthin-" Sie deutete zu einem kleinen Tischchen, das vor einem Fenster stand.

Snape nickte, ging zu dem Tisch und stellte es dorthin. Als er kurz aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte er Lilith, wie sie mit zwei Eimern in Richtung Wald ging.

Er musste sie doch länger angesehen haben, denn als er seinen Blick wieder von ihr löste stand McGonagall neben ihm. Sie sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen an.

„Denkst du, du machst das Richtige?", fragte sie.

Snape sah sie kurz überrascht an, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.", sagte er in einem vollkommen gleichgültigen Ton.

McGonagall seufzte. „Doch, das weißt du ganz genau."

Snape schwieg.

„Ich rede von dir und Lilith, Severus. Du arbeitest wieder für Du-weißt-schon-wen und zugleich für den Orden. Es sind gerade dunkle Zeiten. Denkst du wirklich es ist richtig, dass..."

„Es ist nichts.", knirschte Snape. Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt und sprach durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst du wissen, aber zwischen Lilith und mir... das ist NICHTS." Das letzte Wort sagte er so laut, dass McGonagall etwas zurück wich.

Dann aber fasste sie sich wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. „Weiß Lilith es?"

Er sah zur Seite. Warum rechtfertigte er sich? Es konnte ihr doch egal sein. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder etwas gefangen und atmete ruhiger.

„Was soll sie wissen?", fragte er, merklich ruhiger.

„Das du ein Todesser bist." Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Nein. Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn der Zeitpunkt da ist."

Jetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wenn der Zeitpunkt da ist? Ist das dein Ernst?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Severus, du bist immer wieder bei ihm, um uns Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Bei jedem Einsatz ist die Gefahr, dass etwas passiert und du nicht mehr zurück kommst. Denkst du nicht, sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren?"

jetzt drehte auch Snape seinen Kopf und sah McGonagall an. „Ich sage es dir noch einmal: Es ist nichts zwischen uns. Wir sehen uns ab und an – ein Flirt, mehr nicht. Sie muss nichts wissen."

McGonagall seufzte. „Deine Entscheidung..."

„Ist es. Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun." Damit drehte er sich zum und verließ das Zimmer.

„Severus, warte...", sagte McGonagall noch, aber da war Snape schon weg.

Snape saß ein wenig später in seinem Zimmer vor seinem Schreibtisch und einem leeren Blatt Papier. Mit einem leeren Blick und einer Feder in der Hand starrte er darauf – er wollte ursprünglich einen alten Trank verbessern, kam jedoch nicht weiter als bis zur Überschrift.

Hatte McGonagall Recht? Sollte er Lilith von seinem dunklen Mal und Voldemort erzählen? Hatte sie ein Recht es zu erfahren? Aber warum sollte sie ein Recht haben? Es war doch nicht mehr als ein kleiner Flirt, eine Ablenkung, nur ein paar nette Nächte, mehr nicht. Sie musste es nicht erfahren.

Er legte die Feder beiseite, stand auf und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er wollte es ihr noch nicht sagen – noch nicht.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Snape verdrehte seine Augen. Wenn es schon wieder McGonagall war...

Es klopfte erneut.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin ja schon da...", murrte er. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür, sah aber nicht wie erwartet McGonagall, sondern Lilith vor sich.

„Lilith?", fragte er überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

„Nun... ich bin ja ursprünglich hierher gekommen um zu unterrichten. Auch soll ich deine Stunden übernehmen, wenn du weg bist... Darum wollte ich jetzt mit dir den Unterricht besprechen."

Snape nickte langsam. „Natürlich. Komm rein." Er ging zur Seite, Lilith trat ein und bevor er die Tür schloss, sah er sich noch einmal am Gang um.

„Sei mit nicht böse, aber denkst du nicht, dass es dafür etwas früh ist? Ja, deine fünfte Klasse ist weit, aber einige haben doch ihre Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich mir die Noten so ansehe...", sagte Lilith, als sie die Unterlagen durch blätterte, die Snape ihr gegeben hatte.

„Die Schüler, die Probleme haben, haben diese nur, weil sie faul sind. Alle anderen sind weit genug für die Tränke, die ich geplant habe."

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst." Sie notierte sich etwas und legte dann den Stapel von Unterlagen zurück in ihre Tasche. „Jetzt würde ich nur noch gerne die Unterrichtsräume sehen." Sie stand auf, während sie das sagte.

Snape nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Folge mir."

„Mhm, sieht gut aus.", murmelte sie, während sie durch den Kerker ging.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen, die Türen hatte er geschlossen. Er beobachtete Lilith, wie sie durch den Kerker ging und sich alles ansah. Er atmete tief durch und somit ihren Duft ein. Als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem Regal stand, ging er auf sie zu.

'Spinnengift... sehr gut.', dachte Lilith, als sie vor einem Regal stand und die verschiedenen Zutaten betrachtete. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Snape hinter sie trat, sie umdrehte, gegen das Regal drückte und küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, löste dann ihre Lippen und lächelte.

Sie sah sich um. „Hier?"

Snape folgte ihren Blicken. „Warum nicht?" Er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

Lilith schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Danach spürte sie, wie Snape seine Hände unter ihre Robe gab, als Reaktion darauf zog sie ihre Robe aus und legte sie zur Seite auf einen Tisch in der Nähe.

Auch Snape zog seine Robe aus, danach legte er seinen einen Arm auf das Regal, mit der anderen Hand drückte er Lilith an sich und gab ihr weitere Küsse.

Lilith griff ihm währenddessen unter den Pullover und brachte ihn dazu, dass er ihn auszog.  
Danach stützte sich Snape mit seinem linken Arm am Regal ab und küsste ihren Hals.

Währenddessen drehte Lilith ihren Kopf zur Seite, zur Snapes Arm; plötzlich sah sie etwas auf seinem Unterarm.

Sie wich etwas zurück und betrachtete seinen Arm genauer.

Snape spürte, wie sie sich entzog und er stoppte. „Was?"

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und betrachtete seinen Arm.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich voller Schrecken und er wollte seinen Arm zurück ziehen, aber Lilith hielt ihn fest.

„Das... das ist das dunkle Mal...", murmelte sie, ließ dann schockiert seinen Arm los und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du bist ein Todesser!"

Snape wich ihrem Blick aus.

Lilith ihrerseits schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Oh Gott...", murmelte sie. Ohne weiter zu zögern, nahm sie ihre Robe und zog sie hastig an.

Snape bemerkte was sie tat und versuchte sie aufzuhalten. „Lilith ich-" Er fasste sie am Handgelenk, sie riss sich jedoch los.

„Lass mich. Ich will mit jemandem wie dir NICHTS mehr zu tun haben."

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Robe vollständig angezogen, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Lilith, warte..." Snape fluchte leise und suchte sich seinen Pullover und Robe. „Lass es mich erklären", rief er ihr nach, aber als er seinen Pulli angezogen hatte war sie schon aus dem Dungeon verschwunden.

„Verdammt..", fluchte Snape, hing sich seine Robe um den Arm und verließ ebenfalls den Dungeon. Er sah sich um, aber Lilith war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Nein... nein, nein!"

Er ging den Gang hinauf, zog sich währenddessen seine Robe an und hielt nach Lilith Ausschau – sie war weg.

Auch in der Eingangshalle und auf der Treppe war sie nirgends zu finden.

„Verdammt!", rief er und schlug mit seiner Faust an eine Wand in der Nähe.

Lilith war währenddessen schon in ihrem Zimmer angekommen – sie stand im Bad und kippte sich Wasser ins Gesicht.

'Wie konnte ich nur? Das war ein schrecklicher Fehler...'

Ihr war übel und sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals, der immer wieder drohte sich den Weg nach oben zu erkämpfen.

'Ein Todesser...'

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Dieser miese Lügner!", murmelte sie und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Etwas später legte sie sich – völlig aufgelöst – ins Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.

Snape schaute in der Zwischenzeit zu ihrem Zimmer, klopfte und rief, aber Lilith reagierte nicht. Darum gab er nach kurzer Zeit auf und ging.


	10. Die Entschuldigung

**Part 10: Die Entschuldigung**

Snape ging am nächsten Morgen sehr früh zur großen Halle – er hatte so gut wie nicht geschlafen – er wollte Lilith abfangen und mit ihr reden.

Sie tauchte jedoch den ganzen Morgen nicht auf. Bis zum Abendessen ließ sie sich überhaupt nicht blicken; dazwischen konnte Snape sie nicht suchen, da er genug zu tun hatte den Unterricht für die nächste Zeit vorzubereiten.

Als die große Halle sich langsam mit Schülern füllte, sah Snape sie. Sie kam am anderen Ende der Halle hinein und setzte sich an ihren Platz ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Nachdem sie zwischen McGonagall und Flitwick Platz genommen hatte, begann sie sich zu unterhalten. Sie strahlte direkt, unterhielt sich mit allem blendend und wechselte während des ganzen Essens keinen einzigen Blick mit ihm.

Als das Essen vorüber war, begann Dumbledore seine Rede, die bald von Umbridge unterbrochen wurde.

Nach der Rede begleitete Lilith Professor Flitwick ein Stück – sie wusste, dass Snape nicht mit ihr reden würde, so lange jemand bei ihr war. Kurze Zeit später erreichte sie ihr Zimmer ohne Snape auch nur begegnet zu sein. Erleichtert schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab, nahm ein Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen um sich abzulenken.

Sie kam jedoch nicht weit, denn ein Klopfen unterbrach ihr Lesen.

Vor der verschlossenen Tür stand Snape und klopfte. Er wusste, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war, denn er war ihr unauffällig gefolgt.

„Ja?", hörte er Liliths Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagte er und wartete, dass die Tür aufging.

„Nein."

Snape atmete tief durch. „Lass es mich erklären."

„Kein Interesse."

„Lilith..." Er klopfte mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür und verharrte in dieser Bewegung.

„Geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe.", hörte er Lilith leise sagen.

„So einfach wirst du mich nicht los.", murmelte Snape.

Stille.

„Mach auf. Wir können das klären.", versuchte es Snape erneut.

Er blieb einige Zeit weiter so stehen und redete immer wieder auf die geschlossene Tür ein.

'Morgen...', dachte er. 'Morgen WIRST du mit mir reden.'

Er drehte sich um und ging den Gang hinunter, als er plötzlich jemanden hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden sah. Er folgte ihm und stand plötzlich vor Harry.

„Potter...", zischte er. „Was haben sie hier um diese Zeit zu suchen?"

Harry wollte antworten, aber Snape unterbrach ihn.

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und 1 Woche Nachsitzen. Sie beginnen dieses Jahr schon gut, Potter."

„Aber das ist nicht fair!", erwiderte Harry.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Weitere 20 Punkte Abzug und eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen. Und jetzt verschwinden sie!" Die letzten Worte zischte er wütend.

Harry sah zu, dass er weg kam.

Wütend ging Snape hinunter in sein Zimmer.

Lilith saß während der ganzen Zeit vor der Tür, mit ihrem Rücken an die Tür angelehnt.

Als sie schließlich hörte, wie sich Snape entfernte, stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

Snape war weg.

Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdem sie im Bett war, waren ihre Gedanken immer noch bei Snape und so schlief sie schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lilith sehr früh auf und ging hinunter, um ihre erste Stunde vorzubereiten und auch um Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies gelang ihr – sie erreichte kurz nach Sonnenaufgang ihren Klassenraum.

Einige Stunden später hörte sie einige Stimmen näher kommen.

„Wenn ich es euch sage, Snape war sicher eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Tür!"

„Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du gleich am ersten Tag 50 Punkte verloren hast!", hörte sie eine helle Mädchenstimme.

„Ach Hermine...", hörte sie eine dritte Stimme. „Harry kann doch nichts dafür. Snape hat es auf ihn abgesehen!"

„Nein hat er nicht, Ron. Harry hätte schon längst wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen, es war Snapes gutes Recht ihm Punkte abzuziehen! Auch wenn die Höhe unangemessen ist...", sagte das Mädchen, offensichtlich Hermine.

Die drei blieben vor dem Zimmer stehen und unterhielten sich – Lilith konnte mit etwas Anstrengung ihrem Gespräch folgen.

„Könnt ihr das bitte lassen?", hörte sie den ersten Jungen, offensichtlich Harry.

„Sie hat angefangen!", erwiderte Ron.

„Du bist so kindisch, Ron.", sagte Hermine genervt. „Weißt du was Snape wollte?"

„Nein... mit ihr reden, etwas klären, keine Ahnung..", erklärte Harry.

„Warum sollte Snape zu ihr gehen?", murmelte Hermine.

„Vielleicht wollte er etwas mit ihr wegen dem Unterricht klären?"

„Ach, Ron, das glaubst du doch selber nicht...", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass er ein Todesser ist...", überlegte Harry.

„Du traust ihm immer noch nicht, oder? Aber er arbeitet für den Orden und Dumbledore vertraut ihm."

„Das ist auch das einzige Argument das du hast, Hermine."

Es reichte Lilith; sie wollte nicht mehr wissen. Sie ging hinten hinaus zu den Einhörnern und bereitete sie auf den Unterricht vor. Dennoch hatte sie das, was die Kinder besprochen haben, nachdenklich gemacht.

Als sie wieder zurück kam, war die Klasse komplett da. Sie betrat das Zimmer und es trat Schweigen ein.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse!", sagte sie und trat an das Pult.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Nogard.", sagte die Klasse in einem Ton.

„Dann wollen wir ohne Unterbrechungen mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wer kann mir sagen..."

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde, in der Hermine für Gryffindor ganze 40 Punkte ergattern konnte, war der Unterricht auch wieder beendet.

Gerade beantwortete Lilith den letzten Schülern – einem Schüler aus Ravenclaw, einer Schülerin aus Slytherin und Hermine – die letzten Fragen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

Lilith bemerkte es zunächst gar nicht, da gerade ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen statt fand. Erst als auch die letzten Schüler gegangen waren und Lilith ihre Unterlagen weg räumte, merkte sie, dass noch jemand in dem Klassenzimmer war.

„Lass uns reden.", sagte Snape, nachdem die letzten Schüler gegangen waren und er alle Türen verschlossen hatte.

Lilith drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden sollten."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür – Snape hielt sie aber am Handgelenk fest.

„Doch, wir müssen reden."

Sie riss sich los. „Ich MUSS gar nichts.", erwiderte sie und ging zur Tür, da merkte sie, dass sie abgeschlossen war. „Lass mich raus."

„Erst, wenn wir uns unterhalten haben.", sagte Snape und verschränkte seine Arme.

Lilith erwiderte nichts, sondern zog nur ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn und versuchte erneut die Tür zu öffnen, als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch verschlossen war.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Denkst du ich bin ein Anfänger?" Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie drehte sich um, verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Dann sprich."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst.", sagte er und sah weg.

„Was? Das du ein Lügner bist?"

„Ich habe dich niemals angelogen!", sagte Snape laut. „Es war nur... der richtige Zeitpunkt war niemals da."

„Der richtige Zeitpunkt?" Sie lachte abfällig. „Sicher. Wir haben ja NIE miteinander geredet. Es war ja auch niemals eine Gelegenheit da, bei der du es mir hättest sagen können."

„Du verstehst das nicht..."  
„ICH verstehe das nicht? Was verstehe ich bitte nicht? Das du ein verdammter Todesser bist? Dass du..."

„Ich bin KEIN Todesser!", sagte Snape laut.

„Ach nicht? Erkläre mir bitte, was das Mal dann auf einem Arm soll." Sie verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme.

„Das..." Wütend zog Snape seine Robe und den darunter liegenden Pullover nach oben, sodass das dunkle Mal sichtbar wurde. „... war ein schrecklicher Fehler, den ich ich in meiner Jugend begangen habe und jeden Tag aufs Neue bereue. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich jeden Tag durchmache, nur weil ich dieses Mal besitze."

„ICH kann mir nicht vorstellen, was DU durchmachst? Ich glaube ich höre nicht recht!" Sie ballte wütend ihre Fäuste. „Todesser haben vor meinen Augen meine Mutter umgebracht. Also erzähle mir nicht, dass DU leidest!"

Snape war für kurze Zeit still, Lilith wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

„Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Snape.

„Das entschuldigt nichts!" Sie sah auf und ihn an, in ihren Augen immer noch Tränen. „Du trägst das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem auf dem Arm, das heißt es gab eine Zeit in deinem Leben, in dem du das, wofür er steht gut geheißen hast und..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, unfähig noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Snape senkte seinen Blick. „Ich war jung, gerade erst von der Schule. Das war eine Zeit, in der ich frustriert war und... ja, mir gefielen die Ansichten des dunklen Lordes."

Lilith schüttelte ihren Kopf und wischte sich ihre Träne von der Wange, während Snape weiter sprach.

„Aber das war ein schrecklicher Fehler. Ich habe gemerkt, dass es wichtigere Dinge im Leben gibt und das meine Ziele falsch waren." Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Aber ich habe mich geändert."

Lilith sah ihn an - ihre Tränen getrocknet, aber ihre Augen immer noch rot. „Warum soll ich dir glauben?", sagte sie leise.

„Erinnerst du dich, als Artemis mich im Wald gefunden hat und ich gesagt habe, ein Tier hätte mich angegriffen?", fragte er, Lilith nickte. „Das war nicht ganz richtig."

Lilith wollte etwas erwidern, aber Snape zeigte ihr mit einer Geste, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht unterbrechen sollte.

„Es war kein Tier das mich angegriffen hat. Es war ein Todesser, dem es nicht gepasst hat, dass ich dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr diene; er hat mich gefunden und wollte mich um jeden Preis töten. Das wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, aber..."

„Artemis hat dich gefunden...", beendete Lilith den Satz.

Snape nickte. „Du siehst, ich sage die Wahrheit."

Lilith strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wusste ja nicht..."

„Jetzt weißt du es.", unterbrach er sie.

Sie stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Es tut mir..."

„Nein.", sagte Snape, kopfschüttelnd. „Es muss dir nichts Leid tun. Die Situation war, nennen wir es unglücklich."

Lilith lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „So kann man es auch nennen.." Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm seinen linken Arm und strich den Pullover und die Robe über das Mal. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in die Augen von Snape. Sie schmunzelte und strich ihm über die Brust.

„Wollen wir zurück gehen?", fragte sie.

Snape nickte – mit einem Schwenk von seinem Zauberstab öffneten sich die Türen wieder.


End file.
